Malgré Notre Âge
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Invitée au dîner de fiançailles de sa meilleure amie, Bella fait la connaissance de Jasper Hale, le témoin du futur marié. L'attirance qu'elle ressent pour lui est réciproque mais, il est plus âgé qu'elle. Encore étudiante à l'université, elle va découvrir qu'il est le nouveau professeur d'histoires de sa fac !


**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Hello mes fidèles lectrices, vous l'attendiez avec impatience ce fameux défi alors le voilà !

Voici ce que doit comporter le défi, qui a été lancé par **Miss Tagada**, et nous étions 3 + Missy à relever ce défi (Moi, **LittleFlicka & Adelys**) :

Défi : Raconter l'histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui ont dix ans (ou plus) de différence.

A placer dans l'histoire : Un rupture / Un mariage / un scène où la personne jeune se fait intimider par ses pairs.

Rating : Au choix !

Mots à placer :

- Soliloquer (Déf : Se parler à soi-même à voix haute.)

- Tégénaire (def : Araignée des maison)

- Zirconium (Def : métal blanc-gris qui se rapproche du titane et du silicium.)

- Teston (Def : Monnaie d'argent de la Renaissance à l'effigie d'un souverain (Italie et France)

- Yourte (Def : Tente en feutre des nomades turc et mongols d'Asie centrale.)

- Kouros (Def : Statue Greque archaïque représentant un homme nu.)

- Dithyrambique (Def : Très élogieux ou d'un enthousiasme excessif.)

- Diamantin (Def : Qui a la dureté, la pureté ou l'éclat d'un diamant)

Phrase à placer : « T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin. »

Alors je vous dis bonne lecture... Accrochez-vous, il fait quand même 74 pages !

*Chanson de Rose et Emmett – All of me, de John Legend !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Année 2013 !<strong>_

_**Un jour avant la fac !**_

_**Seattle !**_

**Debout dans le hall du luxueux **_**Four Seasons Hotel**_** où avait lieu la réception à laquelle elle avait été invitée par sa meilleure amie, une jeune fille brune se tortillait dans sa robe bleue marine. **

**A seulement vingt-quatre ans, Rosalie Hale allait se marier à son petit ami de toujours, Emmett Cullen. Travaillant dans l'entreprise familiale, Rosalie était une experte en ce qui concernait les voitures, qu'elles soient de luxes ou pas. Son fiancé, Emmett, avait finit ses études d'ingénierie quelques mois plus tôt, et il travaillait depuis dans l'entreprise familiale de sa belle-famille. Pour célébrer leurs fiançailles, une grande fête avait été organisée dans le restaurant du prestigieux hôtel.**

**Isabella Swan était une jeune fille lambda. Etudiante en littérature à l'université, elle n'avait pas de si grande ambition comme devenir écrivain, non. Bien que sa passion soit les livres, obtenir sa licence de bibliothécaire et sa maitrise en histoires de l'art lui suffirait amplement… et pourquoi pas, plus tard, enseigner… mais pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.**

**Vêtue d'une robe bleue marine, portant des escarpins qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de toucher pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien attachés, et coiffée d'un chignon serré, trop serré même, la jeune femme tira sur sa robe pour cacher un peu plus ses jambes et se dirigea vers la salle de réception, d'où le bruit lui parvint sans mal. La salle était bondée. D'après les premiers échos de sa colocataire et accessoirement sœur du futur marié, il devait y avoir une centaine d'invités. Détestant la foule, Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même en mettant les pieds dans le restaurant. Elle tenait fermement son sac à main sous son bras et traversa la pièce à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle finit par trouver en pleine conversation. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rosalie prit congé de ses invités et se dirigea vers Bella.**

« Salut ! » dit Rosalie dans un grand sourire.

**Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras.**

« Hey ! » fit Bella.

« Merci d'être venu. » dit Rosalie.

« Quelle demoiselle d'honneur je ferai si je n'étais pas venu, hein ? » fit Bella, en souriant.

« T'es magnifique, merci de faire cet effort là pour moi. » dit Rosalie. « Je sais que demain tu reprends les cours… »

« Rose, je suis là alors arrête de me remercier. » l'arrêta Bella.

**Grande, blonde avec des courbes qui rendaient jalouses la moitié des filles qu'elle connaissait, Rosalie Hale était habillée d'une robe noire mi-longue muni d'un col rond. Ses jambes étaient mise en valeurs et à ses pieds, une paire d'escarpins noirs.**

« Y a beaucoup de monde. » constata Bella, qui grimaça légèrement.

« Ça fait trop ? » demanda Rosalie, qui craignit la réponse de son amie.

« Pour moi oui mais, pour toi c'est tout ce qui faut, tu as toujours rêvé d'un mariage de princesse. » répondit Bella en lui souriant.

« Merci. » dit Rosalie, émue. « Allez, je te garde près de moi. »

« Surtout ne me lâche pas. » rajouta Bella en s'accrochant au bras de son amie.

**Bras dessus bras dessous, elles traversèrent la foule. Extérieurement, Bella souriait aux personnes qu'elle croisait et qui la saluait étant donné qu'elle était au bras de Rosalie, la star de la soirée, mais intérieurement Bella priait pour qu'elle tienne sur ses talons jusqu'à son retour chez elle. **

« Bella, tout va bien ? » demanda Rosalie d'une voix basse.

« Oui, j'ai juste pas envie de m'étaler par terre. » répondit Bella sur le même ton.

« Je te tiens. » pouffa Rosalie.

**Tirant sur sa robe, Bella fit redoubler Rosalie de rire. Elle finit par lui pincer les côtes, pour la faire taire, quand elles tombèrent sur un couple.**

**Lui, les cheveux cuivrés, portait un costume deux pièces de rigueur, avec une cravate noire. Elle, les cheveux blonds et ondulés autour de son visage, portait une robe rouge moulante mi-longue avec des talons assortis. Il reconnut celle qui accompagnait sa belle-sœur.**

« Bella, je suis content de te voir. » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut Edward, ça fait longtemps. » dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte amicale. « Comment c'est Harvard ? »

« Epuisant. » répondit-il en s'écartant. « Oh, Bella je te présente Tanya, ma petite amie. »

**Il désigna la jeune femme à ses côtés.**

« Bonsoir. » sourit Tanya.

« Salut, contente de te rencontrer. » lui répondit Bella avant de regarder Edward. « Ta sœur ne me l'avait pas dit, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs vu qu'elle adore les potins. »

« Mais elle parle tellement que tu ne dois même plus l'écouter. » dit Edward.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » admit Bella.

« Si… si je comprends bien tu es la Bella de son lycée… » demanda Tanya.

« Oh euh, oui mais ça fait longtemps. On est ami maintenant. » répondit Bella d'un geste évasif. « Je suis contente pour vous deux. Vous faites les mêmes études ? »

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Tanya.

« Tu dois montrer les griffes souvent non ? » dit Bella d'un air taquin.

« Trop souvent. » avoua Tanya.

« Fais comme Rosalie et claque les filles qui essaient de te le piquer, ça a marché dès le premier jour. » dit Bella.

**Rosalie arbora un sourire fier, assumant son acte. **

« Il faut montrer qui est la patronne. » dit-elle. « Et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui Tanya, je vais épouser mon amour de jeunesse. »

« T'as toujours su comment tenir Emmett de toute façon. » dit Edward.

« Mais au moins, ça marche. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

« J'ai été content de te revoir Bella. » dit Edward à son ex.

« Moi aussi, et contente de te connaitre Tanya. » dit Bella.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir. » sourit Tanya.

**Un dernier sourire et Bella se retrouva entraîner plus loin. Elle salua Emmett, qui comme à son habitude la serra à lui en briser les os. **

« Emmett, évite de me casser. » s'étrangla Bella.

« Désolé, mais je pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir. » dit Emmett en la relâchant. « Comme tu reprends la fac demain... »

« Je n'allais pas manquer ça. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Hey ! » fit Rose en agitant la main à quelqu'un. « Bella, tu te souviens de mon frère ? »

**Egalement vêtu d'un costume de rigueur, les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Rosalie soigneusement coiffé en arrière et des yeux bleus gris qui feraient craquer n'importe quelle fille, le jeune homme se plaça aux côtés de la future mariée.**

« Euh, ça fait longtemps, désolé. » s'excusa Bella.

« Moi je me souviens de toi. » lui dit-il. « Je m'appelle Jasper. »

**Ils se serrèrent la main un long moment, puis, se lâchant, ils se fixèrent longuement. **

« Je me rappelle du prénom. » dit Bella. « Mais pas de ton visage… désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Jazz enseigne l'Histoire à l'université, mais il a prit une année sabbatique pour voyager. » expliqua Rosalie.

« C'est super, t'en as de la chance. » dit Bella.

« Viens Bella, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. » dit Rosalie en lui prenant la main. « T'inquiète, je t'ai pas mis à côté d'Alice, tu vas l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année à partir de demain. »

**Les deux filles se mirent à rire de concert et s'éloignèrent, laissant le futur marié et le témoin.**

« Tu as ce regard. » dit Emmett.

« Quel regard ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ce regard que tu as quand une fille te plaît. » dit Emmett. « Un conseil, oublie tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est encore mineure ? » railla Jasper.

« Non, mais tu sauras dans quelques jours mon pote » lui assura Emmett en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Bon, je meurs de faim. »

« Comme d'habitude. » souffla Jasper.

**L'annonce fut faite et chacun prit sa place autour d'une table. Au milieu du repas, certaines personnes se levèrent pour féliciter les futurs mariés, leur glissant un petit mot. Quand ce fut au tour de Bella, cette dernière se leva de sa chaise, faisant attention à ce que sa robe reste bien en place puis, elle parla d'une voix forte et assurée :**

« Je ne vais pas faire un discours trop long, mais en tant que demoiselle d'honneur et surtout, en tant que meilleure amie, je tenais à dire – et je te le redirais – Rose, tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire que je puisse connaître, et tu mérites tout ça, ton bonheur avec Emmett que je vous ai vu construire depuis plus de dix ans, et ce que je tiens à te dire, à _vous _dire, c'est que j'espère un jour connaître le même amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. »

**Elle leva son verre de champagne, et dit :**

« A Rose et Emmett ! »

**Les invités répétèrent et burent une gorgée de champagne. Rosalie se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras.**

**Il était minuit lorsque Bella grimpa dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. La soirée avait été belle, et surtout enrichissante. Elle avait revue Edward, le frère d'Emmett et aussi son ex petit ami. Ils étaient sortis ensemble au lycée avant de se séparer juste après, ayant été accepté dans différentes facs, mais ils étaient restés amis. Bella était très heureuse de le savoir à nouveau en couple, ils avaient l'air très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et c'est quelque chose que Bella espérait revivre un jour, mais sans doute après la fac vu que la plupart des garçons qui la draguaient étaient des crétins de première. D'autres ne pensaient certainement qu'à vouloir la mettre dans leur lit, alors Bella disait _non _à chaque fois.**

**Se garant dans l'allée devant chez elle, Bella laissa échapper un long bâillement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, c'était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'en sorte de force pour aller à la fac. Attrapant son sac, Bella descendit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et entra chez elle… ou plutôt chez son père, qui dormait à cette heure-là alors elle ôta ses talons et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle grimpa les escaliers, fit un tour par la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se soulager, puis, une fois dans sa chambre, elle laissa tomber ses escarpins au sol, défit l'attache de son chignon, faisant tomber ses cheveux en cascade le long de son dos, et enleva sa robe. Ressentant une grande flemmardise, Bella se glissa sous sa couverture en sous-vêtements et ferma les yeux aussitôt que sa tête toucha les coussins.**

**La soirée de fiançailles de sa meilleure amie c'était mieux passé que ce qu'elle ne le pensait pour elle-même. Elle avait bien ressentit sur elle le regard de plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des amis de la famille Hale très haut placé dans la société, et Bella s'était senti assez… diminué, elle la petite étudiante en Littérature et en Histoires… mais assise aux côtés de Jasper, le frère aîné de Rosalie, Bella s'était senti apaisée. Quelque chose en lui la fascinait, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Tout en renvoyant le visage du jeune homme, Bella s'endormit et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, une heure avant son départ pour la fac !**

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**Jour de la rentrée !**_

_**Campus de l'Université !**_

_**Dortoirs !**_

« Tu me dis comment tu as fais pour avoir déjà décoré le dortoir alors qu'il n'est même pas onze heures ? »

**Avec l'aide de son père, Bella avait apporté toutes ses affaires de sa voiture à son dortoir, qu'elle partageait une fois encore avec Alice. **

« Question de pratique. » répondit simplement Alice.

**Croisant les bras, Bella arqua les sourcils. **

« D'accord, j'ai fais lever mes frères à six heures du mat' ! » admit Alice.

« Là je te crois. » dit Bella.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve submerger par les premières années, c'es trop l'angoisse. » exposa Alice.

« Mais oui, c'est ça. » railla Bella. « Ce n'est pas plutôt… plus vite tu auras fini de ranger ton coin plus vite tu retrouveras Demetri ? »

**Alice attrapa un coussin et la lança sur sa colocataire, qui le rattrapa en riant. **

« T'as besoin d'aide pour ranger ? » demanda Alice en désignant les affaires encore emballées de son amie.

« Euh… » fit Bella, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone d'Alice sonna.

**Bella attendit, et le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Alice lui apprit de qui venait le message.**

« Je me débrouillerais. » dit Bella. « Va rejoindre ton chéri, tu en meurs d'envie tu ne l'as pas vu de l'été. »

« Merci merci merciiiiiii t'es la meilleure. » sautilla Alice avant de se tourner vers la porte.

**Bella se prit le visage entre les mains en se disant que son amie ne changerait jamais, quand un cri épouvantable retentit dans la chambre et certainement dans tout le campus.**

« Quoi ? » s'alarma-t-elle en courant jusqu'à sa coloc'.

**Elle y trouva une Alice pétrifiée qui s'était recroquevillée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Bella regardait dans la direction que fixait Alice, et elle ferma les yeux en réprimant un frisson.**

« T'as pas fais le ménage ? » la réprimanda Bella.

« S… si… » tremblota Alice.

_« C'était quoi ce cri ? »_

**Bella leva les yeux pour voir son père revenir en courant avec un carton.**

« C'est Alice qui a vu une toute petite bestiole. » dit Bella en pointant du doigt la bestiole en question, suspendu à son fil de soie.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite Tégénaire, Alice. » dit Charlie, qui entra dans la chambre et posa le carton dans un coin.

« Tu… tuez-la. » hoqueta Alice.

**Ne voulant pas y passer la journée, Bella attrapa un magazine qu'elle roula en boule, et tua l'araignée d'un coup sec. La petite bête morte tomba par terre et Alice sauta hors de la chambre en poussant un cri mais moins fort que le premier.**

« C'est bon tu peux y aller, la vilaine bêbête est morte. » dit Bella.

« Je vais l'accompagner. » dit Charlie.

**Il embrassa sa fille sur le front.**

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » lui dit-il.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Bella. « Merci papa. »

« Je suis là pour ça. » lui assura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant son père accompagner Alice hors du couloir des dortoirs des dernières années. L'arachnophobie d'Alice la faisait souvent rire, même si elle-même détestait les araignées mais ce n'était pas poussé à l'extrême comme son amie. Fermant la porte de sa chambre après avoir donné un léger coup de pied à l'araignée morte, dont le petit corps velu glissa dans le couloir, Bella s'adossa contre la porte et regarda la chambre. **

**C'était sa dernière année dans cette université. Dans un an elle obtiendrait sa licence en Littérature et sa maîtrise en Histoires de l'Art. Elle était la seule étudiante sur le campus à passer deux diplômes à la fois. Elle étudiait deux fois plus que les autres, mais elle réussissait, ce qui la faisait passer pour l'intello de service et certains des étudiants n'hésitaient pas à le lui faire remarquer. Bella faisait semblant de ne pas écouter mais elle se sentait blessée d'être montré du doigt pour être la fille bizarre qui passe son temps à étudier au lieu de s'amuser. Elle balaya ses pensées négatives de son esprit et entreprit de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès son arrivée dans son dortoir une heure plus tôt : elle déballa ses cartons.**

« Bon, et bien, il est temps de s'installer ! » dit-elle à voix haute en ouvrant un carton.

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**Semaine 1 !**_

_**1**__**er**__** jour de cours !**_

**Dans l'amphi de la salle du premier cours de la journée, celui d'Histoires, Bella était la première à être arrivé. Alice l'ayant lâchement laissé pour rejoindre Demetri, elle s'était assise à une chaise au premier rang et avait ouvert son exemplaire de **_**Macbeth**_**. Intello un jour, intello toujours. Bella laissa échapper un petit bâillement et ferma son bouquin, et au bon moment puisque sa colocataire entra dans l'amphithéâtre, au bras de son petit ami. Grand, blond, des yeux bleus et très sexy, le jeune homme salua Bella d'un signe de main.**

« Alors ces vacances ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Affreusement ennuyeuses. » répondit-il. « Sans ma chérie, c'était un véritable enfer. »

« T'aurais dû la mettre dans ta valise, ça m'aurait fait des vacances. » maugréa Bella. « J'ai vu assez de magasins pour le restant de mes jours. »

« Moi je n'aurais pas été contre. » admit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de Bella. « J'ai passé la plupart de mes journées dans des musées, j'ai failli tuer mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? Il t'a obligé à dormir dans une Yourte ? » le taquina Alice, qui s'asseya sur ses genoux.

« Arrête, il n'aurait pas hésité si on avait fait du camping. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Mon pauvre Demetri. » dit Alice. « Promit l'été prochain ce sera que toi et moi. »

« J'espère bien. » dit Demetri, en acceptant le baiser qu'elle lui donna.

**Des étudiants commencèrent à emplir l'amphithéâtre, quand des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Des éclats de rire tellement reconnaissables pour le trio d'amis qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de lever les yeux.**

« Alerte crétins ! » toussota Alice.

_« Tiens tiens… »_

**Deux filles et deux garçons s'approchèrent d'eux.**

« L'intello de service, la surexcitée du shopping et le fils du prof de français. »

« Mike, quel déplaisir de te voir. » railla Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Demetri.

« Mais on est venu vous saluer bien sûr. » répondit le garçon aux courts cheveux blonds. « Et puis, Bella, Bella, Bella… »

« Mike, ne va pas plus loin ou bien je te mets mon pied au cul. Ça me démange sérieusement depuis que je te connais. » le prévint Demetri. « Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites ma copine et mon amie. »

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité. » intervint une des filles. « L'une passe sa vie dans des livres idiots et l'autre naine passe son temps à faire les boutiques. »

« Moi au moins je sais m'habiller classe et pas comme une trainée. » répliqua Alice. « Et Bella a plus de chance d'avoir son diplôme que vous quatre réunis. »

**La sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentit avec force. Lorsqu'elle se tut, une voix masculine et autoritaire se fit entendre.**

_« Bonjour jeunes étudiants, veuillez vous asseoir à vos places et vous taire. »_

« Vous avez entendu bande de crétins ? A vos places et fermez-la. » leur dit Demetri.

**A contrecoeur, le quatuor alla s'asseoir quelques rangées plus loin, le plus loin possible.**

« Bien, je vais me présenter et ensuite on commencera directement les choses sérieuses. » fit le Professeur. « Je suis Jasper Hale… »

**Bella leva aussitôt la tête et son regard croisa celui de Jasper, qui continua malgré la surprise de la voir dans sa classe.**

« Ma façon d'enseigner est différente de celle de votre ancien prof. Je parle vite, je ne répète pas alors soyez attentif à ce que je dis, et ne venez pas me voir à la fin du cours pour que je comble vos blancs. » poursuivit Jasper. « Vous voulez avoir votre diplôme à la fin de l'année ? Alors travaillez. »

**Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre.**

« Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 46 et prenez de quoi prendre des notes. Vous en aurez besoin pour le devoir que je vous prépare. »

**Il eut en guise de réponse des protestations en tout genre mais ils abdiquèrent tout de même. Jasper observa Bella rapidement et il constata qu'elle était l'une des seules à ne pas protester. Il esquissa un bref sourire avant de commencer son cours.**

**Après deux heures de cours intensifs durant lesquels Jasper parla de la Renaissance, les élèves quittèrent l'amphithéâtre avec un devoir à rendre la semaine suivante. Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis, Bella s'approcha du jeune homme.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit-il en lui souriant. « Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir. »

« Tu ne savais pas que j'étais à l'université ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Si, je m'en doutais mais, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dans ce cours. » précisa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas la Littérature ta spécialité ? »

« Si mais, je passe aussi une maîtrise en Histoires. » répondit-elle.

« T'as le temps de vivre ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Avec Alice et ta sœur, je suis obligé de leur consacré du temps. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je suis content de te revoir. » lui dit-il. « Mais ne va pas croire que je te ferais de cadeau. »

« Attends de lire mon devoir. » lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. « Je dois aller en Littérature alors, à un de ces jours, Professeur Hale. »

« A bientôt Mademoiselle Swan ! » lui dit-il en retour.

**Après un léger signe de la main, Bella quitta l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur n'était pas encore là, alors elle alla s'asseoir au premier rang près de Demetri.**

« Ton père est en retard. » lui dit-elle.

« C'est nous qui sommes en avance. » répliqua Demetri.

« Il n'avait pas un cours juste avant le nôtre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nope ! » répondit son ami.

_« Tout le monde s'assied et se tait ! »_

**Tous les élèves du cours de Littérature reconnurent la voix de leur sévère et strict professeur. Dans un mouvement synchro, chacun prit place sur une chaise…**

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**Début du deuxième mois de cours – Octobre !**_

_**Amphithéâtre d'Histoires !**_

**Toute la salle était silencieuse. Aucun étudiant n'osait parler. Jasper était assis sur son bureau, face à eux et il tenait une pile de copies dans ses mains. Le cours avait commencé depuis cinq minutes sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Jasper souffla, avant de dire :**

« Il y a de bonnes copies. »

**Les élèves retinrent leur souffle.**

« Il y a de très bonnes copies, une vraiment parfaite. » poursuivit Jasper avant de finalement lever la tête, scannant la salle. « Et il y en a quelques-unes vraiment… mauvaises. Une, surtout. »

**Il s'arrêta sur une rangée, juste derrière celle où se trouvait assis Bella, Alice et Demetri.**

« Monsieur Newton… » appela-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention du garçon sur lui. « Nous parlerons à la fin du cours sur votre travail et plus particulièrement sur vos méthodes de recherches qui semblent un peu trop laxiste. »

**Quelques gloussements accompagnèrent la remarque de leur professeur.**

« Très bien arrêtez de glousser comme des oies et ouvrez vos manuels à la page 107 ! » claqua Jasper. « On va voir si vous êtes capable de suivre sur ce terrain là… La Grèce Antique ! »

**Et aussitôt, la moitié des élèves protestèrent, ce qui fit sourire Jasper. A la fin du cours, un par un les élèves récupérèrent leurs copies avec des petits commentaires de Jasper qui leur disait comment s'améliorer etc., par exemple, lorsqu'il tendit sa copie à Jessica Stanley, il lui dit :**

« Soyez plus précise dans vos commentaires Mademoiselle Stanley, vous pourriez faire mieux. »

**Pour Alice :**

« Bon travail, mais vise-moi le A au prochain devoir. »

« Oui Chef ! » acquiesça Alice.

**Pour Demetri :**

« Excellent, ton père sera content je pense. » lui dit Jasper.

« A qui le dites-vous ?! » fit Demetri.

**Pour Bella, qui était la dernière élève avant Mike :**

« Parfait Mademoiselle Swan, c'est du très, très bon travail. »

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle en récupérant sa copie qui était marqué d'un A.

**Le cœur de Bella loupa un battement lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle remarqua une réaction brièvement similaire sur Jasper, qui détourna si vite le regard sur la dernière copie qu'il tenait entre les mains. Bella se laissa entraîner par Alice pas hors de la salle car ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de l'amphi pour se montrer leur note, mais ils purent entendre, avec Demetri, ce que disait Jasper à Mike.**

« Je peux avoir ma copie s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Mike.

_« Un __Teston __est le nom d'une monnaie française créée par __Louis XII __par l'ordonnance du 6 avril 1514 et confirmée sous __François __I__er __par l'ordonnance de 1540. Le teston est la première monnaie lourde d'argent frappée en France. » _lu Jasper. « C'est bizarre mais je suis quasiment sûr et certain que c'est la même définition que sur Wikipédia. Le devoir tout entier est une pale copie de Wikipédia. »

« Je ne suis pas très doué en Histoires, Monsieur. » dit Mike.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois _doué_ mais un minimum intéressé par ce que je dis en cours. » martela Jasper. « Je te donne une seconde chance. Tu me refais le devoir, tu as la semaine pour ça, mais je préférerais que tu évites internet. Va à la bibliothèque, et utilise tes propres mots. Je veux ta propre définition du Teston. Sois plus attentif en cours si tu veux valider mon cours pour ton diplôme.. »

« Oui Monsieur Hale ! » acquiesça Mike.

« Allez file à ton prochain cours. » lui dit Jasper.

**Bella fut la première à s'éloigner de l'amphi de théâtre, pas par rapport à Mike qui en sortait mais plutôt au fait qu'elle se sentait chamboulée. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur d'Histoires était de plus en plus grande. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas en dehors des cours. Se rendant à son cours de psychologie, qu'elle avait prise en option, elle s'asseya au premier rang et tenta par tous les moyens de chasser Jasper de son esprit. Elle ne succomberait à ses sentiments naissant pour son professeur… même si ce-dit professeur n'était autre que le frère aîné de sa meilleure amie.**

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**3**__**ème**__** mois de cours – Novembre !**_

_**Lendemain de Thanksgiving !**_

**Pour les premières petites vacances de l'année, Bella les avait passés chez son père, qui habitait dans le centre de Seattle. Ils avaient passés le dîner de Thanksgiving ensemble, en famille. Bella avait revu sa demi-sœur Leah, et son demi-frère Seth, plus jeunes qu'elle de quelques années. Sa belle-mère, Sue, était une femme adorable et Bella l'aimait énormément. Elle était toujours de très bon conseil mais Bella ne se voyait pas lui parler de son coup de cœur pour son professeur de dix ans son aîné. Non, elle tairait ses sentiments et les garderaient enfoui en elle.**

**Le dîner de Thanksgiving s'était passé dans les rires et la joie, mais au moment de se coucher, Bella ne pu empêcher ses pensées de dériver sur Jasper.**

_**Deux jours avant la fin des vacances !**_

**Garée sur le bas côté, Bella avait la tête posée sur le volant de sa voiture, une **_**Buick Regal GNX**_** de 1985, qui avait appartenu à son grand-père puis à son père, et le jour de ses 16 ans, elle lui avait été légué, en quelques sortes.**

« Non pourquoi maintenant ? » geignit-elle à voix haute.

**Se redressant, elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait venir la chercher.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Rose, je suis tombée en panne. »

_« T'es où ? »_

**Dix minutes plus tard, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, Bella vit sa meilleure amie arriver au volant de sa remorqueuse. Elle se gara devant la voiture de Bella, et Rosalie descendit de la remorqueuse, vêtue d'un bleu de travail gris.**

« Très sexy Mademoiselle Hale. » la taquina Bella.

« Et toi comment t'as fais pour maltraiter cette pauvre petite chose ? » demanda Rosalie, qui laissa courir ses doigts sur le capot de la Buick.

« Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas tendre avec les voitures comme toi, mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas maltraité. » répondit Bella.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as apporté ta voiture au garage pour un contrôle ? » voulut savoir Rosalie.

« Un an, enfin je crois. » dit Bella. « Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer tout d'un coup. »

« Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais payer quoi que ce soit, et mes parents non plus. » lui assura Rosalie. « Descends de là. »

**Bella sauta du capot et laissa Rosalie ouvrit le capot de la voiture… et elle le referma aussitôt.**

« Ok grimpe dans la remorqueuse, c'est plus grave que je pensais. »

**Une heure plus tard, assise dans le bureau de Rosalie, Bella attendait toujours qu'on vienne lui dire combien de temps il faudrait qu'elle se déplace en bus. Rosalie revint enfin la voir.**

« Ça prendra plus de temps que prévu. » admit Rosalie. « On est débordé mais je m'occuperais moi-même de ta voiture. Je la bichonnerais avec tellement d'amour qu'au final ce sera un vrai bijou. »

« Je te demande pas de m'en faire un char d'assaut non plus. » s'amusa Bella avant de demander : « Bon, combien de temps ça prendra ? »

« Deux à trois semaines ma chérie. » répondit Rosalie. « Faut que je commande les pièces et ça risque de prendre une semaine en tout. On peut te prêter une voiture en attendant. »

« Non, ça ira. Je me débrouillerais avec le bus. » lui assura Bella.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Bella. « Fais-moi parvenir un devis, je me dépêcherais pour rassembler l'argent. »

« Bella, je t'offre la réparation de ta voiture. » dit Rosalie avant de poursuivre. « Si mon frère peut venir faire réparer sa voiture gratuitement, je peux le faire pour toi, et non tu n'as rien à dire. »

« D'accord, je laisse tomber. » dit Bella en levant les bras devant elle. « Je peux récupérer mes affaires et retourner à la fac ? »

**Rosalie la fit sortir de son bureau et lui rendit ses affaires. **

**Avant de rentrer sur le campus, Bella s'arrêta à une librairie et traîna de longues minutes avant d'en sortir avec trois livres, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la librairie, une pluie torrentielle venait de tomber sur toute la ville. Bella se retrouva trempée jusqu'aux os en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses livres étaient dans sa valise donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour elle-même. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle couru jusqu'à un arrêt de bus quand elle entendit son prénom. Elle se stoppa et regarda autour d'elle. Son prénom fut encore prononcé mais plus fort et une silhouette se dessina devant elle, courant jusqu'à elle. Il s'abritait sous un parapluie et aussitôt Bella se retrouva à l'abri de la pluie.**

« Jasper ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais dans la librairie mais tu ne m'as pas vu. » répondit-il. « Où est ta voiture ? »

« Au garage de tes parents, elle m'a lâché y a une heure. » dit-elle.

« La pluie ne devrait pas durer, mais je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme ça, tu vas finir par attraper une pneumonie. » lui dit-il. « Viens, j'habite juste là. »

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, viens. » lui dit-il en lui prenant sa valise.

**Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à un immeuble et Jasper ouvrit la porte du vestibule, et ils se retrouvèrent au sec.**

« Jasper… » l'arrêta Bella.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

« Il n'y a que des duplex de luxe dans cet immeuble. » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais. » dit Jasper, alors que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. « Après toi. »

**Bella entra dans l'ascenseur, suivit de Jasper qui appuya sur le bouton du 9****ème**** étage. La montée jusqu'à cet étage pris de longues secondes et Bella évitait du mieux qu'elle pu le regard de Jasper. Elle sentait son regard brûlant la parcourir, et un frisson dont elle ne su en décrire la nature la fit vibrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire mal pour bien garder la tête baisser, mais l'ascenseur émit un **_**ding**_** qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Ils sortirent de l'appareil et Jasper les guida jusqu'à une porte marron, qu'il ouvrit. **

« Entre, je t'en prie. » dit-il à Bella.

« Merci ! » di-elle en entrant.

**Là, sur le seuil de l'appartement, elle posa sa valise dans un coin, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, ne voulant pas risquer de salir quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas à elle. **

« Suis-moi, je vais te donner des vêtements propres le temps qu'on fasse sécher les tiens. » lui dit Jasper en lui prenant la main.

**Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade à ce contact, mais ce qu'elle ne su pas, c'était que Jasper avait la même sensation. Le jeune homme faisait un gros effort pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, mais il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras et de respirer le parfum de sa peau.**

**Bella mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'elle l'avait revu dans cet amphi le premier jour de cours. C'était son professeur, le frère de sa meilleure amie, ils avaient au moins dix ans d'écart elle ne pouvait pas…**

**Mais Jasper finit par céder quand il constata que son regard abritait la même lueur de désir que dans ses yeux. Il combla la faible distance entre eux, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Bella, sous le coup de la surprise, écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa embrasser. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et se retrouva griser par ce baiser, quand elle se rappela **_**qui**_** était la personne qui était en train de l'embrasser alors, avec toute la force qu'elle pu réunir, elle rompit le baiser, repoussant Jasper en plaquant ses poings sur le torse du jeune homme.**

« Arrête, on peut pas faire ça, ce ne serait pas bien. » dit-elle toute essoufflée.

« Bella, tu me rends dingue. » souffla Jasper.

« On ne doit pas… » dit Bella. « Je suis ton élève. »

« On s'en fiche de ça. » répliqua Jasper. « On n'a qu'à être discret, mais s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas. »

« Si les gens l'apprennent ils vont remettre mes notes en question. » dit Bella, dont les barrières commençaient à s'effriter.

« Tu parles, t'es la meilleure élève de toute la fac et ce depuis bien avant que je n'arrive. » sourit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Si ta sœur l'apprend elle risque de me tuer. » dit Bella.

« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. » chuchota Jasper.

« Personne ne doit le savoir ni soupçonner quoi que ce soit. » insista Bella.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? » espéra-t-il.

« Oui. » acquiesça Bella. « Mais tant que je suis ton élève il n'est pas question qu'on… couche ensemble, enfin, si tu arrives à tenir jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mes diplômes. »

« Tu me crois incapable de faire ceinture ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« A toi de me le dire. » dit-elle. « T'es capable de pas faire l'amour pendant un an ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme n'est pas capable de se retenir ? Très Dithyrambique. » railla-t-il.

« Oh arrête de me sortir les grands mots et embrasse-moi. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas te changer d'ab… » commença-t-il à dire mais Bella le coupa en l'embrassant.

**Jasper laissa échapper un rire, étouffé par le baiser, mais y répondit et glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de Bella, encore humides par la pluie. Elle glissa ses bras derrière le cou de Jasper, qui l'entoura par la taille et la serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir et qu'ils durent se séparer à regret.**

« Ne dis rien. » l'arrêta Jasper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. « Il faut que tu te changes, ensuite on discutera. »

**Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna avec lui, jusqu'au salon. Bella écarquilla les yeux, et, alors que Jasper les fit passer par un escalier, la jeune étudiante ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« Tu vis tout seul ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Jasper.

« Tu habites dans un duplex, et très luxuriant. » répondit Bella. « Wow ! »

**Jasper avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La salle de bain contenait une baignoire, une douche, deux lavabos et quelques placards d'un blanc éclatant. Le carrelage qui était posé sur les murs de la salle d'eau était aussi noir que de l'ébène. La lumière diffuse se reflétait sur les carreaux.**

« Pourquoi tu vis dans un palace alors que t'es seul pour en profiter ? » demanda Bella.

« Je n'en voulais pas mais, il est impossible de discuter avec mes parents. » répondit Jasper en sortant plusieurs serviettes d'un des placards. « Même Rosalie a essayé de leur dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'un si grand appart'. »

« Ouais je vois le genre. » dit Bella en acceptant la serviette qu'il lui tendait.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. » lui dit-il.

**Jasper sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Bella se sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle finit par poser la serviette sur le lavabo et s'attacha les cheveux d'un chignon lâche. A ce moment même, Jasper entra dans la pièce, une pile de vêtements dans les mains.**

« Tiens, ça devrait suffire le temps que tes vêtements sèchent. » dit Jasper.

« Ce ne sera jamais sec d'ici à ce que je rentre à la fac. » lui dit Bella.

« J'ai un sèche-linge, tu sais ? » lui dit-il. « Tiens. »

**Elle prit la pile de vêtements dans les mains.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle, en se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Je te laisse, je serai dans la chambre… juste à côté. » lu dit Jasper avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

**Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de se changer à son tour, tentant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Il s'assit sur son lit avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il était très attiré par Bella et plus les jours, les semaines, les mois avanceraient dans leur histoire secrète, plus il finirait par en tomber amoureux. C'était bien parti pour en tout cas. Il se souvenait d'elle comme étant la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur mais ses propres études l'avaient éloignés de Seattle et donc, perdu de vue cette jeune fille maladroite dont il se souvenait. Elle ne l'était plus s'entend. Plus aucune maladresse ne semblait l'habiter mais elle s'était féminisée, sans doute dû à la fréquentation d'Alice. Elle avait l'air plus épanouie que jamais. Cette pensée le fit sourire…**

**De son côté, Bella, toujours dans la salle de bain, se changea et enfila les vêtements que lui avait donné Jasper, mais préféra garder ses sous-vêtements à peine mouillés par la pluie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. A son retour à la fac, elle s'effondrerait dans son lit jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Ses devoirs étaient déjà faits alors… Elle secoua la tête et se passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain de son prof d'histoire, qui était à présent son petit-ami, ou du moins ça en avait l'allure. Sortir avec son prof de fac et frère de sa meilleure amie, c'était absurde, mais Bella, en se rappelant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes décida que ça en valait la peine. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour qui que ce soit, même pas pour Edward, avec qui elle était restée presque quatre ans avant de se séparer. **

_**Toc toc !**_

_« Bella, tu as fini ? »_

**La voix de Jasper lui parvint à travers la porte, la sortant de ses pensées.**

« Oui, j'arrive ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle prit quelques secondes pour essorer son jean, son t-shirt, son pull et ses chaussettes dans l'évier avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. En ouvrant la porte, Jasper se trouvait adossé au mur en face de la salle de bain.**

« Tu viens ? » lui dit-il. « On va mettre tes vêtements à sécher, après je te ramènerais sur le campus. »

« Euh, ça va aller je prendrais le bus, il me dépose juste devant. » déclina Bella.

« Et si la pluie ne cesse pas ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Alors j'appellerais Alice et elle viendra me chercher là où je lui dirais de me trouver pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur nous deux. » répondit-elle, alors qu'il entrait dans une pièce qui était la buanderie.

« T'as vraiment réponse à tout. » s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant le sèche-linge.

« On me le dit souvent. » dit-elle en mettant ses vêtements mouillés dans l'appareil.

**Jasper fit tourner une demi-charge et le séchage commença. **

**De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Seul le bruit que faisait le sèche-linge était perceptible. **

« On va rester planté là jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements sèchent ? » finit par demander Bella.

**Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jasper. Il tendit les mains vers Bella, qu'elle prit sans se faire prier. Jasper la fit sortir de la buanderie et, main dans la main, ils descendirent jusqu'au salon. Bella prit le temps cette fois de regarder autour d'elle. L'endroit était grand, bien trop vaste pour une seule personne. La couleur contrastait à l'étage, où tout était sombre mais là, tout était de couleur blanche et beige à certains endroits. Des canapés en cuir étaient disposés sur deux côtés de la table basse. Bella s'installa sur un des canapés et constata aussitôt à quel point il était confortable. **

« Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ? » lui proposa Jasper.

« Oui, avec plaisir. » accepta-t-elle.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il en s'éclipsant.

**Bella se retrouva seule. Elle se leva du canapé et prit son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé dans la poche de sa veste. Heureusement, l'appareil n'avait pas été affecté par la pluie. Bella retourna s'asseoir dans le salon et elle consulta ses mails. Alice lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages. Elle lui répondit afin de la rassurer, et qu'elle rentrerait sur le campus une fois que la pluie aura cessée.**

« Et voilà ! »

**Jasper fut de retour dans le salon. Il contourna la table basse, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains qu'il déposa sur le petit meuble avant de s'asseoir. **

« Pas de dessous de table ? » le taquina Bella.

« Je nettoierais. » lui répondit-il d'un sourire en coin. « Tiens, ça va te faire du bien… Attention c'est chaud. »

« Merci. » dit Bella en prenant la tasse de thé que le jeune homme lui tendait avec précaution.

**La chaleur de la tasse traversa ses paumes et la petite gorgée de thé qu'elle but irradia sa gorge agréablement. **

« Ça fait du bien. » souffla-t-elle en avalant une autre gorgée de thé.

**Elle ne dit plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que sa tasse ne soit vide. Elle la déposa sur la table et croisa les doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir alors que Jasper, qu'elle avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt, se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait une envie folle de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle devait surtout maîtriser ses émotions et ses actions. S'il devait avoir une liaison entre eux, la discrétion était de mise. Un léger rougissement lui monta aux joues quand elle sentit la main de Jasper s'emparer de la sienne.**

« Tu veux bien me regarder, s'il te plaît ? » quémanda-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Bella, je sais me tenir. »

**Elle pouvait détecter une pointe de taquinerie dans sa voix, qu'elle esquissa un sourire avant de tourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de Jasper.**

« Alors Monsieur le Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Bella.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il avec sincérité. « Il va… falloir être très discret. »

« Oui. » acquiesça la jeune fille. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour regarder ta sœur en face. »

« Rosalie ne dira rien, je te le promets. » lui assura-t-il en s'empara de ses deux mains.

**Il entrelaça leurs doigts et poursuivit :**

« Avant de le dire à qui que ce soit, voyons d'abord où on va toi et moi. J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche… »

« Moi aussi mais je ne veux pas que ça soit au détriment de ton travail ou de mes études. » le coupa d'elle. « C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble, ou du moins pas tant que je serai ton élève. »

« Et je respecterais ce que tu veux. » lui affirma-t-il. « Si on veut se voir on n'aura qu'à se retrouver ici. »

« A ton appartement ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Et si jamais ta sœur décide de venir te voir ? Ou pire, tes parents. »

« Ils savent qu'ils doivent me téléphoner avant de venir me voir, peu importe le motif. » la rassura-t-il. « Je tiens à mon intimité, mais toi tu devras trouver des excuses valables à Alice, quand tu viendras ici. »

« Je sais y faire avec elle. » dit Bella. « Il suffit que je lui dise le mot _bibliothèque_ pour qu'elle me mette à la porte de notre chambre. »

« On arrête de parler. » dit-il subitement.

**Il posa une main sur la joue de Bella et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.**

« Ouais, on arrête de parler. » acquiesça Bella.

**Un sourire se dessina en coin sur les lèvres de Jasper. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Ils se penchèrent chacun vers l'autre et leurs bouches se touchèrent à nouveau. Bella partit lentement en arrière, attirant Jasper au-dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Bella et approfondit le baiser. Il s'écarta et demanda, taquin :**

« J'espère que vous avez fais vos devoirs Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Ils sont bouclés depuis plusieurs jours déjà. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront parfait, comme toujours. » dit-il. « Tu auras tes diplômes sans mal. »

« Je ferais tout pour en tout cas. » dit Bella.

**Elle voulut s'allonger complètement mais l'un des coussins du canapé la gêna, alors Jasper enleva le coussin et le laissa tomber par terre. Il s'allongea sur Bella et l'embrassa à nouveau. Calés et blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les sépare…**

… **ou jusqu'à ce que la pluie au dehors ne finisse par cesser. Etrangement, le petit déluge ne dura que deux heures et Bella pu remettre ses vêtements secs. Il était temps qu'elle parte et qu'elle regagne le campus de l'université. Jasper la serra dans ses bras, respira l'odeur de sa peau et enfoui son visage dans son cou.**

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? Ou au moins jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ? » demanda Jasper.

« Sûre et certaine. » répondit Bella. « Il ne faut pas qu'on éveille les soupçons. »

**Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Dès lundi, comportes-toi comme le prof sévère que tu es. » lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Et le week-end ? » voulut-il savoir.

« On verra ça. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Avec toi je ne suis pas sévère en cours. » lui rappela-t-il.

« C'est parce que je suis une élève modèle. » se vanta-t-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser, le faisant rire. Empoignant sa valise, Bella ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et en sortit, direction l'ascenseur qui ouvrit ses portes métalliques sur un couple âgé. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Bella eut le temps de voir Jasper lui faire un signe de la main, elle lui répondit aussitôt avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme sur elle.**

_**Campus de l'université !**_

**Il fallut un peu plus d'une heure à Bella pour regagner le campus de la fac. Entre le long trajet en bus depuis l'autre bout de la ville jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, puis les cinq minutes de marche entre l'arrêt et le campus… Quand Bella arriva devant la porte de son dortoir, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre une douche et se caler dans son lit, mais le bruit que fit son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son départ de chez son père. Tant pis, avant la douche et avant de se coucher, elle irait à la cafétéria du campus. Ouvrant la porte de son dortoir, Bella fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Alice. Elle laissa sa valise dans un coin de la chambre puis ressortit de la chambre, refermant à clé puis parti en direction de la cafétéria. En chemin, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. **

**C'était un message !**

**Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres et elle répondit au message. Elle rangea vite son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste alors que Jane, la cousine de Demetri, s'approcha d'elle.**

« Salut Bella ! » la salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Jane, hey ! » répondit Bella en regardant la petite blonde qui se tenait devant elle. « Alors tes vacances ? »

« Super agréable, et reposante malgré les devoirs. » dit Jane.

« Encore toi, ça va, tu ne passes pas ton diplôme à la fin de l'année. » la rassura Bella.

« Non, et je n'en passe pas deux non plus. » la charria Jane. » T'es vraiment dingue. »

« Je sais. » pouffa Bella, qui se faufila dans la file d'attente de la cafétéria.

**Son estomac gargouilla tellement fort que Jane l'entendit.**

« T'as pas mangé depuis quand ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Depuis ce midi, et encore. » grinça Bella.

**Elles se mirent à rire doucement quand vint enfin le tour de Bella de prendre son plateau et de se diriger vers une chaise. Elle n'attendit pas que Jane ne la rejoigne et attaqua sa part de pizza avant d'avaler une longue rasade d'eau. **

« Tu te sens mieux ? » s'amusa Jane, en s'asseyant en face d'elle avec son plateau.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Bella.

**Tout en mangeant les deux amies papotèrent de tout et de rien. De leurs vacances, de leur famille, de leurs études etc… Bella finit par laisser échapper un long bâillement, qu'elle masqua de ses deux mains.**

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir. » dit-elle.

« T'as bien raison. » concéda Jane. « Mais… pourquoi t'as les cheveux mouillés ? »

« Je me suis pris la pluie. » répondit Bella. « Ma voiture m'a lâché et il va falloir au moins deux semaines à Rosalie pour la réparer. »

« Tes vêtements sont secs. » lui fit remarquer Jane.

« Je suis restée deux heures dans un café le temps que la pluie cesse. » mentit Bella.

« Ouais, mais tu risques quand même d'attraper froid alors une douche bien chaude s'impose. » lui dit Jane.

« J'ai bien l'intention d'aller en prendre une dans la seconde. » affirma Bella en se levant de table.

**Déposant leur plateau, les deux amies quittèrent la cafétéria et rejoignirent les dortoirs mais elles se séparèrent en chemin. Jane n'était qu'en troisième année et les dortoirs n'étaient pas placés au même endroit que ceux des dernières années. **

**Bella retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre un pyjama bien chaud, sa trousse de toilette et une grande serviette de bain avant de gagner la salle de bain des filles des dernières années. Elle profita de sa solitude pour prendre une douche chaude. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle sortit de la douche en serviette et s'habilla de son pyjama avant de regagner sa chambre, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle troqua sa serviette contre plus efficace et usa de son sèche-cheveux. Lorsque ses cheveux furent secs, Bella débrancha l'appareil, le rangea et s'engouffra dans son lit sans perdre un instant. Elle remonta la couette sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue qui l'habitait depuis de longues heures prendre le dessus sur sa conscience et au bout de quelques minutes, Bella s'endormit profondément.**

**Elle dormait tellement bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Les rires se stoppèrent lorsque les deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre et virent une Bella endormit.**

« Mince, elle est malade pour qu'elle dorme si tôt ? »

« Alice, tais-toi et laissons là. » dit le garçon qui n'était autre que Demetri. « Allons à la cafétéria retrouver les autres. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Alice.

**Elle posa ses valises à côté de son lit puis, sortit de la chambre avec son petit ami, laissant sa colocataire dormir.**

**Ni le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre ni les rires d'Alice et Demetri ne l'avaient réveillée, mais Bella réagit lorsque son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'empara de son téléphone. Malgré la fatigue, elle lu le message que venait de lui envoyer Jasper.**

'**What are you doing ?' **(Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)

'_**Sleeping !' **_(Je dors !)

'**Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up !' **(Désolé je ne voulais pas de te réveiller.)

'_**You didn't know, but i'm very tired.' **_(Tu ne savais pas, mais je suis très fatigue.)

'**Have a good night beautiful, see you on Monday.' **(Passe une bonne nuit ma belle, je te vois lundi.)

**Bella lui répondit puis, reposa son téléphone et se recoucha, les yeux fermés mais elle ne se rendormit pas immédiatement. Ce petit échange de texto avec Jasper, son petit ami secret depuis peu, l'avait quelques peu réveillée. Elle repensa à ces dernières heures. A sa petite échappée à la librairie avant d'être engloutie sous la pluie jusqu'à la venue de Jasper, qui lui proposa en parfait gentleman de s'abriter chez lui le temps que la pluie ne cesse. De là avait entraîné une série d'évènements que Bella n'avait pu contrôler, n'ayant jamais cru une seule seconde que son attirance pour son professeur d'Histoires soit réciproque. C'était même trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant, c'est la réalité. Tomberait-elle amoureuse de Jasper à tel point qu'elle prendrait tous les risques pour faire marcher leur histoire ? Elle ne saurait le dire, seul le temps lui apportera les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Un bâillement lui échappa, alors elle rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et se rendormit…**

… **pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain à sept heures du matin !**

**Sa colocataire dormait. Bella savait que le dimanche, Alice ne se réveillait pas avant dix heures, voire midi certaines fois, alors elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et, dans un silence complet, elle sortit de la chambre avec sa trousse de toilettes et des vêtements. Quand elle revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean, d'un simple chemisier en jean et d'une paire de basket. Toujours sans faire de bruit, Bella prit, sur son bureau, une chemise cartonné, quelques livres, son sac de cours, son portable et la clé de la chambre, puis, sortit, laissant Alice dormir. Bella sentit son ventre réclamer de la nourriture alors, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque comme elle l'avait initialement prévue, elle fit un crochet par la cafétéria, où elle trouva quelques étudiants de dernière année déjà levée. Elle en salua quelques-uns avant de s'asseoir à une table avec son plateau. Tout en déjeunant, elle pianota sur son téléphone, flânant sur internet jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne quitte la table, direction la bibliothèque. Elle n'allait pas travailler à proprement parler. Tous ses devoirs étaient faits, elle allait juste s'asseoir à une table et relire ce qu'elle devait rendre à la reprise des cours le lendemain, et surtout bien vérifier qu'elle n'en avait pas oublié un. **

**En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Bella se délecta du calme qui y régnait. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus apaisant qu'une bibliothèque, sans doute le côté intello qui parlait. Elle se chercha une table libre – ce qui ne fut pas difficile à trouver étant donné qu'il était huit heures du matin et que c'était un dimanche – mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, elle fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant une autre table… occupée par une personne que Bella n'aurait jamais cru voir se lever très tôt pour étudier.**

« Mike ? »

**Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds cessa d'écrire et leva la tête de ses bouquins. Il portait un simple survêtement.**

« Oh, salut Bella. » dit-il en la voyant.

« Salut que fais-tu debout si tôt un dimanche matin ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ne le prends pas mal mais, venant de toi ça m'étonne. »

« Je sais, c'est plus que surprenant. » acquiesça Mike. « En fait, je n'ai pas encore fini mon devoir d'Histoires. Mes parents m'ont fait travailler au magasin toutes les vacances alors je n'ai pas pu finir tous mes devoirs. »

« Il te reste quoi à faire, à part l'Histoires ? » demanda Bella.

« Oh, euh, le devoir de Chimie, mais ça, ça devrait aller, je suis plutôt bon dans cette matière. » répondit Mike.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-elle. « T'as suivis le conseil de Monsieur Hale j'espère ? Pas d'internet pour les recherches. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » le rassura Mike. « Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai emprunté un livre, ici. »

« Tu as changé Mike, c'est bien. » dit Bella.

« Si je veux devenir ingénieur, je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi t'as pris Histoires en option ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est pour ramasser le plus de points ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-il. « Mais je fais plus ça pour mon grand-père. Il adorait l'Histoires. »

« Adorait ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oh, euh, je te raconterais une autre fois, si ça ne te dérange pas. » dit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Pas du tout. » sourit-elle. « Bon, je vais aller m'asseoir juste là et relire tout ce qu'on a à rendre. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. »

« Venant de toi ça m'étonnerait. » la taquina-t-il.

**Elle retint un petit rire avant de laisser Mike retourner à ses livres. Bella s'assied à la table voisine de celle de Mike et y déposa ses affaires.**

_« C'est partit ! » se dit-elle._

**Pendant une heure, elle avait le regard plongé sur son devoir de littérature, quand elle fut tirée de sa concentration par un **_**Psst**_** bruyant qui lui parvint de derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans se retourner quand :**

_« Hey, Bella ! »_

**Elle se retourna pour voir Mike, un crayon coincé derrière l'oreille.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu crois que je peux mettre des passages de livres dans le devoir ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Euh, oui, mais précise dans quel livre tu as trouvé ce passage et ce qu'il t'inspire. » répondit Bella. « Ne te cantonne pas qu'à la définition du livre. Utilise tes propres mots. »

« Ok, d'accord je voulais juste… être sûr. » dit Mike en bûchant sur ses mots.

« Hey, ne stresse pas. Tu vas y arriver. Aie confiance en toi. » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Ouais, merci Bella. » lui dit-il.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de se replonger dans un autre devoir.

**Les heures passèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention tellement ils étaient absorbés par leur travail. Bella finit par ressentir la faim, alors elle rangea ses affaires et se leva. En passant devant la table de Mike, elle vit qu'il faisait la même chose.**

« Je meurs de faim. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Où est ce foutu crayon ? »

**Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Bella était derrière lui.**

« Tu Soliloques. » dit Bella.

« Quoi ? » sursauta-t-il en se retournant. « Oh, Bella, tu m'as fais peur. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Euh, je soli… quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Tu te parles à toi-même, à voix haute. » traduisit-elle.

« Oh, ça m'arrive souvent. » avoua-t-il. « Surtout quand je ne sais pas où sont mes affaires. »

« Ton crayon est derrière ton oreille. » lui dit Bella.

**Il toucha son oreille droite et effectivement, y trouva son crayon.**

« Merci ! » dit-il.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-elle avant de lui proposer : « On va déjeuner ? »

« Je meurs de faim. » acquiesça-t-il.

**En chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria, Bella et Mike discutèrent de rien d'autres que des devoirs à rendre. La jeune fille s'étonnait de voir Mike aussi impliqué alors qu'en général il était plutôt dissipé. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue derrière la file d'étudiant, munis d'un plateau chacun, ils furent rejoint par Demetri et Alice.**

« Salut Bella… » dit Alice qui se rendit compte que son amie n'était pas seule. « … et Mike. »

« Salut ! » dit Mike, qui remplit son plateau de nourriture.

« Salut Alice, bien dormi ? » demanda Bella à son amie, tout en remplissant son plateau.

« Ouais, mais toi tu t'es levé tôt. » répondit Alice.

« Comme toujours. » dit Bella.

**Elle chercha une table et décida de s'asseoir à celle qu'avait choisit Mike. En passant derrière lui, elle vit sur son écran de téléphone une photo du jeune homme avec une fille très jolie, qui n'était pas Jessica.**

« Elle est jolie. » dit Bella, en tirant une chaise à côté du jeune homme.

« Oh, euh, oui, merci. » dit Mike avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Bella. « Ça ne peut pas être ta sœur vu que tu es fils unique. »

« Euh, et bien… On peut en parler une autre fois ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est encore tout récent entre elle et moi alors… »

« N'en dis pas plus, je comprends mais… est-ce que Jessica est au courant ? » demanda Bella à son tour. « Vous aviez l'air d'être ensemble à la rentrée. »

« Sans plus, rien d'officiel je restais avec elle parce que Ben et Eric trainent souvent avec elle et Lauren. » avoua-t-il. « J'en ai un peu marre de passer pour l'abruti de service. »

_« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »_

**Alice et Demetri s'assirent à leur table, face à face.**

« Tu as décidé de te réveiller ? » fit Demetri. « C'est bien ! »

« Ouais, euh, au fait, je m'excuse, pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire. » dit Mike. « Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. »

_« Mike tu fous quoi avec ces looser ? »_

**Cette voix fit grincer des dents, non seulement Bella mais Mike, Alice et Demetri.**

« Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répliqua Mike. « Je croyais avoir été clair avant les vacances ? »

« Rompre avec moi n'est pas ton idée la plus brillante. » rétorqua Jessica.

« Au contraire, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis longtemps. » dit Mike avec conviction avant de se lever et de faire face à son « ex ». « Ecoute, j'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer au petit toutou. Tout ça, toutes les conneries que j'ai pu dire, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai fais une promesse à une personne à qui je tiens et je vais la tenir. Je n'obtiendrais jamais mon diplôme si je passe mon temps à traîner avec deux filles qui n'en ont rien à foutre de l'université. Vous trouvez que ce sont des loosers ? **(Il désigna ces trois camarades de table)** Au moins en traînant avec eux j'aurais plus de chance d'augmenter mes notes. J'en ai finis avec toi Jessica. Maintenant fous-moi la paix. »

**Il attrapa son sac, et son plateau qu'il alla rapporter avant de quitter la cafétéria, laissant un silence de plomb derrière lui.**

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'écria Jessica.

« Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ? » fit Lauren.

« Je crois juste qu'il en a marre de traîner avec deux pétasses dans votre genre. » dit Demetri.

« Hey ! » le prévint Jessica. « Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles. »

« Boucle-la Jessica, ma copine griffe plus que toi. » claqua Demetri.

**Bella roula des yeux. A son tour, elle se leva de table et déposa son plateau, prenant avec elle la pomme et en prit une deuxième avant de sortir à son tour de la cafétéria. Elle retrouva Mike sur le parking du campus. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et s'avança jusqu'à Mike, qui était assis sur le capot de sa voiture.**

« Tiens ! » lui dit-elle en lui lançant une pomme, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

« Merci ! » répondit-il.

**Bella se hissa sur le capot de la voiture, à côté de Mike.**

« Tu m'as impressionné. » lui dit-elle. « Je pensais pas que t'avais ça en toi. »

« Ouais, mon grand-père me foutrait un pied au cul s'il m'avait vu me comporter en crétin. » dit-il. « Je suis désolé, elles vont sûrement croire que t'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Laisse parler, moi je me fiche de ce qu'elles pensent. » lui assura-t-elle.

**Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Elle le sortit et sourit en lisant le texto de Jasper.**

'_**Hey beautiful, what are you doing ?' **_(Bonjour ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)

'**Lunch with Mike.' **(Déjeuner avec Mike.)

'_**Mike ?'**_

'**I'll explain later.' **(Je t'expliquerais plus tard.)

**Elle rangea son téléphone quand Mike lui demanda :**

« Tu vois le prof d'histoire ? »

« Hein ? » fit Bella en le regardant.

« J'ai vu son nom s'afficher. » dit Mike. « Alors ? »

« Euh… c'est compliqué mais euh, si tu me promets de garder ce que tu viens de voir secret alors je te raconterais tout quand le moment sera venu. » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord… » rit-il doucement. « Après tout, ça ne regarde que toi. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en riant à son tour. « Wow, qui aurait cru qu'on deviendrait amis toi et moi. »

« Bella, en tant qu'ami, si jamais tu me vois redevenir un crétin fini, mets-moi une claque ou un bon gros coup de pied aux fesses. » quémanda-t-il. « Que ça me remette les idées en place. »

_« Je le ferais avec grand plaisir. » fit la voix de Demetri._

« Vous nous suivez ? » s'amusa Bella.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui. » dit Alice en pointant son doigt sur Mike. « En tout cas pas tant que je sache si oui ou non il est sincère. »

« Il l'est, Alice. » dit Bella. « Crois-moi, il l'est ! »

« Etant donné que ton ex nous a coupé l'appétit, si on allait en ville manger un truc de plus consistant qu'une pomme ? » suggéra Demetri.

**Ils montèrent tous dans le 4x4 noir métallisé de Demetri, qui démarra et fila dans le centre ville.**

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**Troisième mois de cours !**_

**Les vacances étaient terminés, au grand damne de certains étudiants. Le bruit des élèves du cours d'Histoires, qui se retrouvaient et parlaient de leurs vacances, étaient tellement bruyant que Bella, assise comme à son habitude au premier rang, eu un début de migraine.**

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une aspirine. » grommela-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

**Elle savait que Mike, à sa droite, et Alice, à sa gauche, l'avaient entendu, mais le vacarme était tellement grand qu'elle n'entendit rien en retour… quand tout à coup ce fut le calme plat. Quelqu'un venait de siffler avec une telle force que le bruit s'était tût. En levant les yeux, Bella sentit son cœur battre la chamade. **_**Il **_**était là !**

**Le son de sa voix rauque la fit frissonner.**

« Bonjour jeunes gens, maintenant asseyez-vous dans le plus grand calme si vous ne voulez pas avoir une petite interro surprise. » les prévint-il.

**Les étudiants évitèrent de protester et s'assirent sans attendre, sachant très bien que leur professeur d'Histoires était capable de leur flanquer une interro surprise. Comme à son habitude, Jasper s'asseya sur son bureau, faisant face à ses étudiants.**

« J'espère pour vous que votre devoir à me rendre à la fin du cours est bouclé et non bâclé comme ont l'habitude de faire certains élèves. » dit-il en scannant les rangées d'élèves. « Les vacances sont finies, alors on se réveille, on ouvre son manuel et on prend de quoi écrire. »

**Pendant que les élèves sortaient leur manuel et des feuilles, Jasper scanna à nouveau les rangs d'étudiants et laissa son regard se poser sur Bella. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de lui sourire, mais elle, elle souriait et avait les yeux baissés sur son manuel d'Histoires. Le regard de Jasper se posa ensuite sur Mike, qui était assis à côté de Bella.**

« Tiens, Monsieur Newton est assis au premier rang. » dit Jasper à voix haute. « On a décidé d'être sérieux ? »

« Absolument. » acquiesça Mike.

« Bien, nous verrons ce que ça donne. » dit Jasper.

**A la fin du cours, certains élèves comme Jessica et Lauren, se massaient les poignets d'avoir trop écrits. Avant de quitter le cours, chacun déposa son devoir sur le bureau de leur professeur. Bella était la dernière. Elle donna son devoir à Jasper, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne s'éloigne et sorte de la classe. A peine sortit de l'amphi, elle reçue un texto, qui la fit sourire !**

…

_**Année 2013 !**_

_**Week-end de novembre !**_

**Comme chaque week-end, les élèves de l'université se répartissaient dans les recoins du campus pour étudier ou faire leurs devoirs à rendre la semaine suivante. Bella préféra une autre option. Elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque deux livres dont elle aurait besoin, puis retournant dans sa chambre, avait rangé les livres dans son sac de cours. Elle se coiffa, mit une veste pour se protéger du froid – heureusement il ne pleuvait pas – et mit son sac en bandoulière à travers son épaule. Elle aurait aimé avoir sa voiture, mais elle devait attendre encore une semaine avant de la récupérer intacte, et surtout réparée. En attendant, Bella devait se contenter du bus. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Alice, qui revenait également de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres. **

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Alice à son amie.

« Etudier, dehors. » répondit Bella.

« Alors qu'on a une bibliothèque à disposition ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Depuis quand ça t'étonne que j'aille en ville pour étudier ? » s'amusa Bella.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » dit Alice, qui déposa son butin sur son bureau. « Par pitié promets-moi de relire mon devoir de littérature quand il sera fini… »

« Mais oui. » acquiesça Bella.

« Je te jure, Marcus à beau être mon beau-père, y a des jours où je le déteste. » soupira Alice.

**Bella ravala un rire et finit par ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller.**

« Attends ! » dit Alice.

« Oui ? » fit Bella en se retournant vers elle.

« Tiens, ça te reviendra moins cher que le bus. » lui dit Alice, en lui lançant ses clés de voiture.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Bella.

« Mais oui. » répondit Alice. « Moi je ne vais pas bouger de là et toi, tu ne récupères pas ta voiture avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Merci Alice. » dit Bella. « A ce soir. »

« Rentre pour dîner. » la prévint Alice.

« Promis. » dit Bella avant de sortir.

« N'hésite pas à faire le plein s'il le faut, je te rembourserai. » lui dit Alice en haussant la voix.

« Ok ! » répondit Bella en lui faisant un signe de la main alors qu'elle descendait le couloir.

…

_**Appartement de Jasper !**_

**Penché sur une pile de copie, Jasper masqua un bâillement de sa main. Il lui restait une petite pile de copies à corriger pour lundi. Il aurait bien aimé dormir davantage, mais il attendait quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il avait envie de tenir dans ses bras durant toute la semaine mais leur statut respectif de prof et élève les en avait empêché, ou du moins en public. Il mourait d'impatience de la voir, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. **

**Cette semaine, il avait reçu la visite de sa petite sœur, Rosalie. Ça lui avait fait mal de devoir lui mentir sur sa relation avec Bella, qui était sa meilleure amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais ni lui ni Bella ne savaient comment Rosalie réagirait en apprenant que son frère aîné et la fille qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant, entretenaient une liaison secrète. Jasper posa son stylo rouge et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était si compliqué, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager d'être sans Bella. Il pensait à elle jour et nuit, à chaque minute qui passait. Quand il donnait un cours il restait professionnel et chassait l'image de la jeune femme de sa tête, mais une fois le cours terminé, il faisait revenir au galop son visage dans son esprit. La semaine qui était passée, il n'avait pas arrêté de la bombarder de texto, auxquels elle avait répondu…**

**Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la sonnette. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, regardant à travers le Judas. Il se recula et ouvrit avec empressement la porte.**

« Salut ! » dit-il à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« Salut ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Bella sentit ses épaules se relâcher. Elle y était, après une semaine d'attente, elle était devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Son **_**« amour »**_** interdit, secret. Ce ne sera plus aussi interdit et secret une fois son diplôme en poche. Jasper s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit en se mordant la lèvre. Un geste qui rendit Jasper encore plus attiré par ses lèvres dont il avait très envie d'embrasser. Une fois la porte refermée, il guida Bella jusqu'au salon, où elle déposa son sac et enleva sa veste.**

« T'as fais vite. » dit Jasper. « Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à venir en bus. »

« Alice m'a prêté sa voiture. » dit Bella en se retournant pour lui faire face. « Elle croit que je travaille à la bibliothèque municipale. »

« Et, elle t'a vraiment cru ? » demanda Jasper, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais étudier en dehors du campus. » répondit Bella en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. « Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, mais je dois être rentré pour dîner _et_ pour relire son devoir de littérature. »

« Et le corriger aussi ? » arqua Jasper.

« Non, seulement le relire. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je me contente de lui dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, le reste, elle le fait toute seule. Elle a envie d'impressionner son beau-père. »

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? » voulut savoir le jeune professeur.

« J'attends que ça depuis une semaine. » susurra-t-elle.

**Le ton qu'elle employa déclencha une myriade de frisson chez Jasper. Il se contrôla et, penchant sa tête en avant, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Bella. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être.**

« Tu m'as manqué Bella. » souffla Jasper en posant son front contre le sien. « C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser comme je le désire. »

« Pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais on est obligé. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, on n'aura plus à se cacher, bien que je devrais quand même me planquer de ta sœur qui risquera de m'en vouloir. »

« On ira se cacher tous les deux. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Hum, j'ai des copies à corriger… »

« Et moi des devoirs à faire. » dit Bella. « Enfin, un seul devoir à faire, et mon prof d'Histoires n'aime pas qu'on bâcle notre travail. »

« Ah ouais il est comme ça ? » sourit-il.

« Il est même pire. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Mais pas avec une élève aussi brillante que vous, Mademoiselle Swan. » dit-il.

« Et si on attendait quelques minutes avant de reprendre notre travail respectif ? » suggéra Bella.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Jasper.

**Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant leurs gestes transpirer leurs émotions. Jasper l'attira contre lui et recula jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il s'allongea, attirant Bella sur lui. Ils se contentèrent de baisers tendre et langoureux ci et là, sans aller plus loin, même en sachant qu'ils en mourraient d'envie autant l'un que l'autre, mais ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que leur liaison avait débuté, et Bella voulait attendre de ne plus avoir à se cacher des autres.**

**Avant que tout ne dérape, ils se séparèrent et reprirent contenance.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Jasper. « Je peux aller préparer quelque chose, si tu veux. »

« Euh, oui, merci. » répondit Bella. « Je peux… m'installer sur la table ? J'ai un devoir à te rendre lundi, et j'aimerais bien le terminer. »

« Tu l'as déjà commencé ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« J'ai pris quelques notes. » dit-elle simplement.

« Ouais, fais comme chez toi. » dit-il en souriant. « Je reviens vite. »

**Il prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se reculer et de disparaître dans la cuisine. Bella en profita et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Les deux livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'université, sa trousse… En fait, elle sortit tout ce que contenait son sac et se mit au travail dès qu'elle posa ses fesses sur une chaise. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent – elle ne su combien en tout – quand Jasper vint la voir et la tira de son devoir. Elle avait écrit quatre feuilles blanches.**

« T'écris vite » dit Jasper, en l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

« Je suis bien obligé si je ne veux pas être paumée en classe. » dit Bella.

« Tu ne seras jamais paumée en cours, t'as une trop bonne mémoire pour ça. » la rassura-t-il. « Bon appétit ! »

**Il avait dressé la table de la cuisine pour deux. Il régnait une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui fit grincer l'estomac de Bella. **

« Je crois que t'as faim. » pouffa Jasper, qui avait entendu le grognement de son estomac.

« Tu sais cuisinier ? » répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

« Quoi, ça t'étonne ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Un partout ! » sourit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

**Elle alla s'asseoir et piocha un morceau de tomate dans la salade composée qu'avait préparé Jasper. **

« Allez, viens t'asseoir je meurs de faim. » le pressa-t-elle.

**Il finit par prendre place autour de la table, et pendant une heure, ils oublièrent leur statut de prof et élève, laissant derrière eux le travail qui les attendaient dans le salon pour ne se consacrer qu'à eux. **

« Alors, comment se fait-il que Mike se soit… rapproché de toi ? » demanda Jasper.

« Il en a marre d'être le toutou de Jessica, et je crois qu'il a rencontré une fille qui n'est pas sur le campus. » répondit Bella. « Et je crois aussi que ça concerne son grand-père je n'en sais pas plus mais, je le crois quand il dit qu'il veut avoir son diplôme à tout prix. »

« Je n'ai pas encore corrigé son devoir. » dit Jasper. « Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il est sincère et qu'il va se mettre au boulot sérieusement. »

« Dis-toi que pendant les vacances, il avait emporté un livre de la bibliothèque de la fac. » lui apprit-elle.

« J'irais voir les dégâts potentiels plus tard. » dit Jasper.

« Hey, il fait des efforts. » lui dit Bella. « Il vient même me voir pour me demander mon avis sur certains points. »

« D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. » dit Jasper. « Et si on parlait d'autres choses que de l'université ? »

**Bella acquiesça et le repas se poursuivit.**

**Une fois la table débarrassée, Bella fit un détour par la salle de bain à l'étage, puis, redescendit et se réinstalla devant ses bouquins. S'apprêtant à relire tout ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit, elle se figea puis sourit lorsque les lèvres douces de Jasper se posèrent dans son cou.**

« T'es mignonne quand tu te concentres. » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Elle tourna le visage de manière à le regarder dans les yeux, arquant les sourcils face à sa remarque.**

« T'as des copies à corriger. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et moi un devoir à finir. »

**Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser. Bella soupira d'aise mais elle devait vraiment finit son devoir. Le manque d'air se fit sentir alors elle profita pour détourner la tête, les joues toutes rouges, ce que Jasper remarqua. Il sourit avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, devant la pile de copies qui n'avait pas bougée depuis l'arrivée de Bella.**

**Pendant plusieurs heures, seul le bruit des pages qui se tournent ou de la pointe du stylo sur du papier étaient le bruit de fond de l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire que Bella entendit. Elle leva la tête et le vit refermer une copie, tracer quelque chose au stylo rouge dessus, puis, la rangea dans une chemise cartonnée.**

« C'était ta copie. » dit-il sans lever les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as ris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas ris. » rectifia-t-il. « C'était ma façon d'exprimer mon ressenti face à ton devoir. »

« Mais encore ? » le poussa-t-elle.

« Tu ne connaitras pas ta note avant lundi. » dit-il, en s'emparant d'une autre copie. « Hum, passons à celle de Mike. Je l'ai gardé pour la fin. »

**Bella replongea le nez dans son devoir, qu'elle avait déjà terminée mais elle décida de la relire attentivement, laissant Jasper à la correction de la copie de Mike. Quand Bella referma son devoir et rangea ses affaires dans son sac – le reste de ses devoirs étaient déjà bouclés depuis la veille au soir – elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Jasper, qui avait l'air concentré. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle sourit. Elle savait que le devoir de Mike était bon, puisqu'elle avait accepté de le relire avant qu'il ne le rende le jour de la rentrée, mais c'était de voir Jasper si surpris qui l'amusait. Parce qu'il l'était. Surpris ! Arrivé à la fin du devoir, il trouva une autre feuille et siffla d'admiration. Il prit la feuille dans sa main et la montra à Bella. Le dessin était une représentation fidèle d'une statut grec d'un ****Kouros****, qu'ils avaient étudiés en cours.**

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. » remarqua Jasper.

« Non, j'avais relu son devoir avant la rentrée. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Alors, c'est un bon devoir, hein ? »

« Il a fait beaucoup de progrès, c'est indéniable. » acquiesça-t-il en traçant son stylo rouge sur le devoir.

**Il finit par imiter Bella et rangea le tout dans sa chemise cartonnée qu'il ferma et qu'il rangea dans sa mallette. Bella en profita pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Elle écarquilla les yeux car elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était tard.**

« Merde, il est 18 heures ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« Quoi ? » fit Jasper. « Déjà ? »

« Il faut que je rentre. » dit-elle en cherchant sa veste.

« Attends. » l'arrêta Jasper.

**Il lui prit le bras et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant. Bella oublia qu'elle devait partir et se laissa aller dans le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. **

« Reste encore un peu. » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. « T'auras qu'à dire à Alice que t'étais coincé dans les embouteillages. »

« La bibliothèque ferme à 19 heures. » chuchota Bella.

« Génial. » dit-il. « Reste encore un peu. Faut que je sois rassasié pour toute une semaine. »

« Qui te dit que je vais venir la semaine prochaine ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. » la contra-t-il, avant de cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau.

…

**Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent à une vitesse folle et les étudiants de l'université se virent crouler sous les devoirs, surtout les dernières années. Côté études, Bella restait concentrée H24. Chaque fin de journée, elle filait à la bibliothèque, et à sa grande surprise, Mike faisait de même ce qui les avait rapprochés. Le jeune homme avait de meilleures notes. Son cercle d'ami avait également changé. Il passait tout son temps avec Bella, Alice et même Demetri, avec qui il allait se défouler sportivement, accompagnant ainsi le cercle d'amis de Demetri, au grand damne de Jessica et Lauren qui voyaient cela d'un très mauvais œil.**

**Côté cœur, chaque samedi Bella partait voir Jasper. Elle avait enfin récupéré sa voiture, plus efficace qu'avant. Rosalie s'était occupée personnellement de sa Buick et elle brillait et marchait comme neuf. Bella se jura de lui faire faire un contrôle tous les deux mois. Quand elle se retrouvait avec Jasper, seule dans son appartement, elle perdait toutes ses inhibitions et se laisser aller physiquement. Ils ne faisaient toujours pas l'amour, mais un samedi de décembre, où ni Bella ni Jasper n'avaient aucun devoir à faire ou à corriger, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du jeune homme, allongé sur le lit à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Les chaussures avaient finit par gicler. Les chaussettes avaient finit par gicler. Ils finirent par simplement se retrouver torse nu pour Jasper, en soutien-gorge pour Bella. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier l'attirance et le désir sexuel qu'ils ressentaient, mais c'était encore trop précipité. Les caresses ne gênaient pas Bella, mais tant que Jasper était son professeur, elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui, c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter chaque jour. Si elle n'était pas doté de ce sens moral et réfléchit qui la qualifiait tant, elle n'aurait eut aucun scrupule à lui arracher ses vêtements et à lui faire l'amour, et inversement. **

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui avait-il demandé.

**Il était à moitié allongé sur elle, une jambe entre les siennes.**

« Je pense au fait que ce soit chiant que tu sois mon prof. » lui avait-elle répondu.

« Le jour où je ne le serai plus, tu n'auras qu'une chose à dire, et je peux te garantir qu'on ne sortira pas de cet appartement durant des jours. » avait-il rétorqué.

**Après seulement quelques semaines de relations secrètes, Bella était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse de Jasper ? Elle ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Elle était accro, elle en était sûre et certaine, mais amoureuse ? Peut-être. C'était même très probable. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son appartement, elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri des regards qui pourraient la discréditer.**

**Mais quand elle était dans la foule, à l'université entourée du millier d'étudiants qui y résidaient, elle n'était plus aussi sûre. Pas de ses sentiments pas de sa conviction au bien de cette histoire. A tout moment elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ne se plante devant elle et ne lui crache à la figure, en privé ou en public, sa liaison avec le professeur d'Histoires. Que risquait-elle vraiment si cette histoire secrète venait à éclater au grand jour alors qu'elle était encore étudiante ? Un renvoi ? Probablement. Jasper se ferait renvoyé aussi. Bien qu'elle soit majeure, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui adviendrait de leur carrière respective. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient, et Bella était tout autant stressé, d'autant plus qu'elle avait accepté de passer le dîner du 24 décembre dans la famille de Rosalie, et le 25 avec son père, où elle passait ses vacances. Pour cette occasion, Bella n'avait pas échappé à la session shopping que lui avait imposé Alice, qui savait que chez les Hale – et Bella le savait aussi – le 24 décembre il fallait s'habiller classe, alors elle s'était laissée entraîner au centre commercial, où Alice avait fait bon nombres de magasins de luxe. Bella n'avait bien sûr par les moyens de se payer de telles robes, mais Alice lui avait dit :**

« Considère que c'est ton cadeau de Noël. »

**Bella savait qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier Alice. Elle avait acceptée la robe, et voilà qu'elle était assise dans sa voiture, devant la résidence immense des Hale. Tellement immense que, lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture, emmitouflée dans sa longue veste de velours pour la protéger du froid, Bella en eut le tournis rien qu'en se demandant combien de personnel de ménage les Hale avaient engagés. Le froid commença à lui mordre les joues, surtout que des flocons de neiges tombaient et s'enchevêtraient dans ses cheveux, alors Bella mit un pied devant l'autre et traversa la grande allée de dalle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'abri de la neige sous le grand porche de marbre, Bella posa son doigt sur la sonnette et appuya, le retirant au bout de quelques secondes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle aimait bien les parents de Rosalie, mais elle était toujours intimidée par leur stature. Après une attente qu'elle jugea interminable, Bella se vit enfin ouvrir la porte. Elle appréhendait la personne qui était à la porte pour lui ouvrir, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement devant l'un des domestiques de la famille. Elle lui sourit et entra dans la maison, le palace, et commença à détacher sa veste, quand une voix la fit frissonner :**

_« Te voilà ! »_

**Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'apaiser les battements de son cœur.**

_« Ça va aller Cynthia, je m'occupe de Bella. Je la connais. » _

_« Bien Monsieur Jasper. » fit la voix douce de la jeune femme._

**Lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit personne, mais elle sentit les mains de Jasper se poser sur ses épaules. Il était derrière elle, et il l'aidait à ôter son manteau.**

« Gentleman jusqu'au bout, Professeur. » dit Bella, en souriant.

**Elle sentit son souffle se répercuter à son oreille, et il lui chuchota à l'en faire frissonner :**

« Ce soir je ne suis pas ton professeur, Bella. »

**Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de s'écarter légèrement pour lui faire face.**

« Tu es magnifique. » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci. » sourit-elle.

**Elle portait une robe en col V courte, d'une couleur argent dont l'éclat ****Diamantin**** réfléchissait la lumière du lustre accroché au-dessus du vestibule. Les manches, qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des poignets, avaient quelques transparences qui laissaient entrevoir les bras de Bella. Sa coiffure était simple et élégante. Sue, sa belle-mère, lui avait fait un chignon serré avec quelques mèches qui lui échappaient dans la nuque et devant ses yeux, encadrant son visage et soulignant son sourire ainsi que son regard.**

« La soirée s'annonce très dure. » dit Jasper, qui la dévorait du regard.

**Lui était habillé d'un pantalon noir de costume, d'une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés, et d'une cravate à moitié serré. Quand à ses cheveux, il les avait attachés sur sa nuque.**

« Pour moi elle sera très simple. » dit-elle avant de le laisser en plan et de chercher Rosalie, qu'elle appela. « Rose ici ta meilleure amie, où es-tu ? »

**La future mariée arriva en sautillant, perchée sur des escarpins rouges assorties à sa robe fourreau en mousseline de la même couleur. Sa longue chevelure blonde était rameutée en une longue tresse par-dessus son épaule. Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras, trop heureuse de se revoir, tandis que de son côté, Jasper observait sa petite amie secrète et ne pu que dessiner ses courbes du regard. Cette robe était une véritable source de désir. Il laissa les deux filles entre elles et partie rejoindre Emmett dans le salon, en grande conversation avec ses parents. **

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Monsieur Hale.

« Bella. » répondit Jasper.

**Elle arriva au même instant au bras de Rosalie.**

« Ta robe est magnifique. » dit Rosalie. « Alice ? »

« A ton avis ? » maugréa Bella.

« Isabella, tu es ravissante. » s'exclama Madame Hale, qui, dans sa robe fourreau bleu roi, s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Madame Hale. » dit Bella, qui se laissa faire.

« Appelle-moi Nancy. » lui dit-elle. « Voyons Isabella, tu es de la famille depuis toute petite. »

« Alors appelle-la Bella, au lieu d'Isabella, tu sais qu'elle préfère. » dit Rosalie.

« Navrée. » sourit Nancy Hale.

« Merci de m'avoir invité. » dit Bella, en saluant d'un signe de la main le père de Jasper.

« Ma femme l'a dit, tu fais partie de la famille. » dit Monsieur Hale. « Et appelle-moi Richard. »

« D'accord. » dit Bella.

« Allez, tout le monde à table. » annonça Nancy, avant de dire à Bella : « Tu seras assise à côté de Jasper, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

**Elle ne contraria personne et s'installa sur la chaise appropriée, alors que Jasper s'installa à côté d'elle. Les parents en chaque bout de table, et Emmett et Rosalie face à Jasper et Bella. Le repas se passa sans encombre, quand, arrivée au dessert, Nancy demanda :**

« Comment se passent tes cours, Bella ? »

« Oh, euh, bien, très bien même si c'est plus difficile en dernière année. » répondit Bella.

« Je suis sûr que tu clous tous les élèves au poteau. » dit Emmett.

« Ton prof d'Histoires n'est pas trop dur ? » demanda Richard Hale, qui lança un clin d'œil à son fils.

« Merci papa, c'est très délicat de ta part. » se renfrogna Jasper.

« Et bien, il sait se faire entendre. » dit Bella.

« Strict ? » demanda Nancy.

« Suffisamment pour avoir la paix pendant deux heures. » répondit Bella.

« Et comme élève, Bella est comment ? » demanda Rosalie.

« C'est la meilleure. » répondit Jasper.

« Pour pas changer. » la taquina Emmett.

**La conversation dériva sur l'entreprise familiale, et Bella pu mieux respirer. Après le repas, elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, mais bien sûr elle se perdit dans un couloir couvert de tableau, de fleurs ou de photos de famille. Elle sursauta quand des mains se faufilèrent sur ses hanches.**

_« C'est moi ! » fit la voix rassurante de Jasper._

**Il ouvrit une porte, alluma la lumière de la pièce et entraîna la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Fermant la porte, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa. Quand le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir, Bella s'écarta et dit :**

« T'es fou, pas ici. »

« Désolé, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. » dit-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. « Tu me rends fou dans cette robe, c'est dur de résister. »

« Pourtant il le faut. » lui dit-elle. « Allez, arrête de jouer avec le feu, s'il te plaît. »

« Comme tu voudras. » se résigna-t-il.

**Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il captura sa bouche, faisant durer le baiser.**

**Quand elle fut seule, Bella baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'asseya, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé alors qu'ils étaient dans la maison de ses parents, et que quiconque aurait pu leur tomber dessus ? Il s'impatientait, c'était évident. Il semblait vouloir accélérer les choses mais tout ça, Bella en avait peur. Elle avait l'impression que l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle, que tous les regards, où qu'elle allait, se braquaient sur elle, comme si les gens avaient pu détecter sa trahison envers sa meilleure amie. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Bella se sentait minable de devoir cacher à Rosalie qu'elle sortait en secret avec son frère. Etait-ce vraiment une trahison ? Jasper le voyait-il aussi de cette façon ? Que devait-elle faire ? Plus les jours défilaient et plus elle perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments. Elle était amoureuse de lui mais elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit, et elle n'était pas prête. Quel impact cela aurait-il sur les mois à venir ? C'était tellement compliqué, les relations amoureuses. Depuis Edward au lycée, Bella n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse, préférant se consacrer corps et âmes à ses études universitaires, mais aujourd'hui, à six mois de l'obtention de ses diplômes, Bella était pleine de doute. **

_**Toc toc !**_

**Bella leva les yeux et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie, qui était splendide dans sa robe rouge. **

« Hey, ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend. » dit-elle, avant de remarquer la détresse qui se peignait sur le visage de son amie. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

**Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.**

« Rose, je suis complètement perdue. » dit Bella.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » dit Rosalie, qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Je… je ne peux pas vraiment tout te dire en détail mais, disons que je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines et… et je commence à douter. » commença à dire Bella.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Rosalie. « Tu as peur, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Bella.

« De quoi ? » demanda Rosalie.

« De tout. » répondit Bella. « De la réaction des gens quand ils l'apprendront, de notre différence d'âge… J'ai peur de me détourner de mes études. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes Bella ? » voulut savoir Rosalie.

« Oui. » dit-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas lui dire alors qu'on se cache. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ça se sache. »

« Alors prends du recul ma chérie. » lui conseilla Rosalie. « Si tu l'aimes, et si il t'aime, alors vous avez besoin de prendre vos distances. Lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, mais toi il est très clair que tu as besoin d'une seule route à suivre pour l'instant, et cette route te mène directement jusqu'à ton diplôme. »

« Tu crois qu'il attendra jusque-là ? » demanda Bella.

« S'il t'aime vraiment, alors oui, il attendra. » répondit Rosalie.

**Les deux amies se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras. Elles sortirent de la salle de bain et rejoignirent les autres.**

« Bella ton sac n'arrête pas de vibrer. » lui dit Emmett.

**Elle prit son petit sac à main argentée – également un cadeau d'Alice – et ouvrit son portable, où elle avait reçu plusieurs appels de sa belle-mère. Elle la rappela, et celle dernière répondit aussitôt :**

_« Bella, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à l'hôpital, c'est ton père. »_

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

**Elle raccrocha et regarda la famille de son amie.**

« C'était Sue, il faut que j'y aille mon père est à l'hôpital. » leur dit-elle avant de regarder les parents de Rosalie. « Merci de m'avoir invité, le repas était délicieux. »

**Elle se dirigea en courant – Dieu merci elle portait des ballerines – jusqu'à la porte, s'empara de sa veste et sortit de la maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, un bras l'arrêta.**

« Jasper, s'il te plaît laisse-moi. » dit-elle d'un ton trop sec.

« Tu as parlé à Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle sait pas que c'est toi. » répondit-elle simplement. « J'avais simplement besoin de parler alors maintenant laisse-moi que j'aille voir ce qu'a mon père. »

**Elle le sentit se tendre mais il s'écarta tout de même. Bella pu enfin monter dans sa voiture et elle ne perdit pas un instant et démarra. Elle quitta la propriété et fut heureuse de voir que les routes n'étaient pas bloquées. Les flocons de neige s'étaient transformés en fine goutte de pluie. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Bella attacha sa ceinture et tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle sentait ses tempes se contracter alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute hâte. Pourquoi son père était-il à l'hôpital alors qu'il était en bonne santé ? Le feu passa au vert et Bella reprit sa route.**

_**Hôpital Universitaire de Seattle !**_

**Lorsque Bella franchit les portes des urgences, vêtue de sa veste en velours qu'elle n'avait pas refermée, ses cheveux étaient légèrement trempés dû à la pluie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil et dit à l'infirmière derrière le comptoir :**

« Mon père vient d'être admis, Charlie Swan. »

« Une seconde. » lui dit l'infirmière.

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle se retourna pour voir sa belle-mère. **

« Sue, comment va mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Sue. « Carlisle est en train de lui faire des examens, ça fait une heure que j'attends. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Bella.

« On était en train de faire la vaisselle avec Leah, quand ton père s'est effondré après s'être plains de douleurs. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et il toussait. » expliqua Sue. « Oh Bella, je suis terrifiée. »

**Bella la prit dans ses bras, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. **

_« Madame Swan ? »_

**Une infirmière – du nom de Callie d'après son badge – s'approcha de Sue et Bella.**

« Le Docteur Cullen vous attend. » leur dit l'infirmière.

**Elles furent conduites jusqu'à Carlisle, qui se trouvait dans son bureau.**

« Comment va mon père ? » demanda directement Bella.

« Il vaut mieux que vous vous asseyez. » leur suggéra Carlisle.

« Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sue, en s'asseyant. « Comment va mon mari ? »

« Charlie est malade. Très malade. » répondit-il.

« Malade à quel point, Carlisle ? » claqua Bella.

« Charlie… a un mélanome malin de stade 4 métastatiques. » avoua Carlisle.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Sue.

« C'est un cancer… de la peau. » déglutit Bella.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Carlisle.

« De stade 4. » répéta Sue. « Combien… combien a-t-il de chance de survie ? »

« Il y a toujours des chances, mais les métastases ont commencés à s'attaquer au foie. S'il n'est pas assez fort pour combattre la maladie, et surtout de supporter le traitement qui l'attends, il n'a que quelques mois devant lui. » exposa Carlisle.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'effondra Sue.

« Qui… qui va s'occuper de lui ? » demanda Bella. « Vous n'êtes pas cancérologue. »

« Mais Sulpicia l'est. » répondit Carlisle. « Elle est en ce moment même en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie. »

« Il va devoir rester à l'hôpital. » comprit Bella.

« C'est exact. » dit Carlisle.

**Bella resta forte et retint son chagrin. Elle aurait tout le loisir de pleurer plus tard. Elles furent conduites jusqu'à la chambre de Charlie, en cancérologie. Sulpicia Volturi, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à peine, était une grande femme blonde élégante et très douée dans son domaine, et elle était aussi la tante de Demetri et la mère de Jane.**

« Bella, Sue. » dit-elle en saluant la femme et la fille de Charlie.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Sue.

« Il souffre mais je lui ai donné de la morphine. » répondit Sulpicia. « Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui lui arrive, et je vais faire évidemment tout ce que je peux pour le sauver, mais vous devez vous préparer au pire. Le traitement qu'il va subir va être dur et très douloureux, il aura besoin de soutien. »

« Je peux rester avec lui cette nuit ? » demanda Sue.

« Bien sûr, je vais faire apporter un lit. » acquiesça Sulpicia.

**Bella et Sue entrèrent dans la chambre, et chacune d'elles se placèrent de chaque côté du lit. Charlie était relié à un monitoring cardiaque, un cathéter dans le creux du coude. Bella se pencha et embrassa son père sur le front.**

« Il faut que tu t'en sortes papa. » murmura-t-elle.

**Elle resta cinq longues minutes au chevet de son père avant de sortir de la chambre à la hâte. Elle sortit de l'hôpital en courant, et la pluie tombait plus fort. Bella se réfugia dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait alors elle conduisit encore et encore, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un immeuble. C'était celui de Rosalie. Alors que la pluie tambourinait sur le pare-brise de la voiture, Bella se remémora les paroles de Carlisle… **_**Il n'a que quelques mois devant lui… **_**Comment son père pouvait-il avoir un cancer de la peau ? Il allait mourir. La gorge nouée, Bella posa son front sur le volant, laissant finalement les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se redressa et frappa ses mains avec force contre le volant en laissant des cris hystériques sortir de sa gorge. Quand elle en eu marre, elle s'arrêta et pleura, avant de sortir de la voiture et de la verrouiller, pour aller se réfugier dans l'immeuble puis devant le pas de la porte de Rosalie. Elle sonna à plusieurs reprises sans avoir de réponses. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, quand son téléphone vibra dans son sac. Elle répondit sans regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, c'est moi. »_

« Jasper ce n'est pas le moment. »

_« Comment va ton père ? »_

« S'il te plaît Jasper, ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin de temps. »

_« Bella… »_

« Je peux plus continuer. »

_« Bella ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. »_

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête. Ma priorité, c'est mes études, et je ne peux pas m'y consacrer à 100% si je suis avec toi. Je peux plus continuer à mentir à Rosalie, je n'en ai plus la force. »

_« S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça… »_

« On se verra toujours en cours, et je t'interdis de te comporter autrement. Tu es un excellent professeur et tu ne dois pas tout gâcher. Au revoir Jasper ! »

**Et elle raccrocha, éclatant en sanglots. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement. La lumière du couloir s'éteignit et seuls les pleurs de Bella se faisaient entendre. Elle pleurait la maladie de son père et l'idée qu'il puisse mourir était insupportable. Elle pleurait sa rupture avec Jasper, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et ça lui faisait mal. Elle pleurait l'éventuelle dispute qui aurait lieu lorsqu'elle avouerait à Rosalie que c'était son frère, qu'elle aimait. La lumière se ralluma et des rires se firent entendre.**

**Rosalie et Emmett sortaient de l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur un interrupteur pour éclairer le couloir. Ils riaient mais Rosalie se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut la personne qui était recroquevillé devant sa porte.**

« Oh non, Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle. « Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

**Bella leva vers son amie des yeux rouges et larmoyants, tandis que sa gorge se nouait davantage.**

« Il… il… il va mourir. » réussit-elle à dire.

« Qui va mourir, Bella ? » la secoua Rosalie.

« Mon père. » s'écria-t-elle.

**Et elle repartit de plus belle, se jetant dans les bras de Rosalie.**

…

_**Duplex de Rosalie & Emmett !**_

**Enfermée dans la salle de bain, Rosalie avait aidée Bella, dont les forces semblaient avoir désertés de son corps, à se déshabiller et à revêtir des vêtements plus confortables. Un jogging et un pull de l'université qui appartenait à Emmett. Rosalie avait défait la coiffure de Bella et les lui avait rattachés simplement en une queue de cheval. Elle l'avait aussi démaquillée sans que Bella n'oppose une quelconque résistance. **

« Je suis fatiguée. » marmonna Bella, alors que Rosalie la faisait sortir de la salle de bain.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosalie était assise sur un lit de la chambre d'amie, où Bella dormait. Que s'était-il bien passé pour que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, se retrouve dans cet état ? D'après elle, Charlie était mourant… Mais comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui ne fumait jamais, qui prenait soin de sa santé… Rosalie effaça une perle de larme sur sa joue et quitta la chambre. Toujours dans sa robe rouge mais sans ses talons, elle se glissa dans sa chambre et retrouva Emmett, qui était assis au bord du lit, son portable entre les mains.**

« Charlie a un cancer de la peau. » annonça-t-il. « Je viens d'appeler mon père. Il m'a tout raconté. »

« Il va survivre ? » demanda Rosalie.

« D'après lui et Sulpicia, il y a 20% de chance qu'il guérisse. » répondit Emmett.

« Non, pas lui, pas Charlie ce n'est pas possible. » dit Rosalie, qui ne pu refouler son chagrin.

**Emmett se leva du lit et prit sa fiancée dans ses bras. La tristesse se lut aussi sur son visage, mais il se maitrisa. **

**Le lendemain, Rosalie se retrouva seule en compagnie de Bella. Emmett était partie travailler.**

« Je suis désolée ma chérie. » dit Rosalie à Bella. « Emmett a appelé son père hier soir pour… pour savoir. »

« Je suis en plein cauchemar. » geignit Bella, qui se tassa dans le canapé blanc.

« Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à la reprise des cours si tu veux. » lui proposa Rosalie.

« Merci mais, après ce que je vais t'avouer, je crois que je vais retourner sur le campus. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi je te chasserais de chez moi ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Parce que… » fit Bella en prenant une grande inspiration. « … le garçon plus âgé que je fréquentais et avec qui j'ai rompu hier soir, c'est Jasper. »

**Rosalie fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue qui aurait pu être attendrissante si elle n'avait pas cette étincelle farouche dans le regard.**

« Jasper comme… Jasper mon frère ? » questionna Rosalie.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Bella en grimaçant.

« Tu couches avec mon frère ? » dit Rosalie.

« Non. » réfuta aussitôt Bella. « Non Mon Dieu non… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… »

« Bella ! » la gronda Rosalie.

« Désolé, je suis désolée mais je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi. » dit Bella. « J'ai essayé de résister, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne rien ressentir mais c'était trop dur. »

« Ça dure… pardon, ça durait depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Deux mois environs. » répondit Bella.

« Bella… » soupira Rosalie. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir et te confier à moi ? Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ?

**Bella se prit le visage entre les mains et écrasa les larmes qui coulaient déjà. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. **

« J'avais peur… que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me détestes. » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je te détesterais ? » dit Rosalie. « Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de mon frère ? Bella, tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps. on est amie depuis plus de quinze ans, je t'aime comme une sœur et je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'avoir craqué sur mon frère. Je t'en veux simplement de ne pas être venu me voir, j'aurais pu mieux te conseiller que de te dire de prendre tes distances. »

« J'ai rompu avec lui… par téléphone. » répondit Bella.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper le coup ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. » souffla Bella. « Je suis perdue, j'ai besoin de temps. »

« Viens par-là ! » dit Rosalie en lui ouvrant les bras.

**Bella changea de position et se blottit contre Rosalie, qui l'encercla de ses bras.**

« Mon offre tient toujours. » dit Rosalie. « Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

« Merci. » dit Bella. « Je t'aime Rose. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma Bella » répondit Rosalie.

…

**Assise dans son bureau, Rosalie avait décidé de partir travailler en début d'après-midi, après avoir donné un double des clés de son appartement à Bella. En chemin, elle avait passée un petit coup de fil, et la personne qu'elle attendait frappa à sa porte.**

« Entre ! » lui dit-elle.

**La porte s'ouvrit.**

« Salut Rosie, tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ferme la porte Jazz ! » lui dit Rosalie.

**Elle fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit dessus à moitié. **

« T'as des nouvelles du père de Bella ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouais, il a un cancer de la peau très avancé et Carlisle est peu confiant. » répondit Rosalie.

« Mon Dieu. » souffla Jasper. « Comment va Bella ? »

« Dévastée. » dit Rosalie. « On la trouvait devant notre appartement hier. Elle va rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à la fac. »

« D'accord. » dit Jasper. « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« De toi. » dit Rosalie.

« De moi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Et de Bella. » poursuivit Rosalie. « Je sais pour vous deux, elle m'a tout dit ce matin. »

**Jasper soupira, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches da veste.**

« Vas-y, traite-moi de crétin si tu veux. » lui dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Je ne vais pas le faire. » dit Rosalie. « On ne contrôle pas de qui on tombe amoureux, et j'espère que tu aimes suffisamment Bella pour respecter sa décision de prendre du recul. »

« Elle veut qu'on arrête, elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre hier. » répliqua Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour elle. » lui expliqua Rosalie. « Elle est encore étudiante, et tu es son professeur. Elle s'attend à ce qu'à tout moment quelqu'un découvre votre liaison, que tu perdes ton job et elle, qu'elle se fasse virer de l'université. »

« Elle te l'a dit comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. » lui sourit-elle. « Ecoute Jazz, si vous vous aimez alors tant mieux, mais pour l'instant Bella a d'autres choses en tête. Accepte sa décision, concentre-toi sur ta carrière, et elle, elle se concentre sur ses études et sur son père. Y a que ça qui compte pour le moment. »

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. » souffla-t-il. « Je respecterais son choix, mais dis-lui que je ne renonce pas à elle. »

« Je lui dirais. » lui assura Rosalie.

…

_**Hôpital universitaire de Seattle !**_

**Bella était assise aux côtés de son père depuis plus d'une heure, à parler de tout et de rien sauf du cancer qui le frappait, selon son souhait. Charlie était conscient de son état et il ne voulait pas passer son temps à en parler avec sa fille ou avec son épouse.**

« Alors ma chérie, je sais que les études se passent bien, mais les amours, pas de petit copain à me présenter ? » demanda Charlie.

« Non, non il n'y en a pas. » répondit Bella. « Ou du moins il n'y en a plus. J'ai rompu avec lui. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Charlie à nouveau. « Il ne se comporte pas correctement ? »

« Si, au contraire, mais il est plus âgé que moi… seulement de onze ans. » avoua Bella.

« L'âge n'a pas d'importance ma chérie, enfin, sauf s'il avait été aussi vieux que ton père là, ça m'aurait gêné. » dit Charlie, faisant sourire sa fille. « Regarde-moi ma fille. »

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et prit sa main dans la sienne.**

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais c'est trop dur. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi donc ? » voulut savoir Charlie. « Qui que ce soit, je te promets de ne pas me mettre en colère. »

« C'est… c'est le frère de Rosalie. » finit-elle par admettre. « Il est prof à l'université, et je suis dans son cours d'Histoires. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça Charlie. « Tu as peur des répercutions. »

« C'est ça. » dit Bella.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, si vous vous aimez vraiment, et qu'à la fin de tes études, vous êtes toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, il ne te restera plus qu'à faire le premier pas. » lui conseilla Charlie. « La prochaine fois que tu le verras, explique-le lui, il est assez intelligent pour le comprendre. »

« Merci papa ! » dit Bella

**Elle se leva de sa chaise et se pencha pour embrasser son père sur le front. Une infirmière entra avec Sue.**

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. » chuchota Bella à son père.

« D'accord. » dit Charlie. « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, Bella. »

« Promis. » dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Elle longea les longs couloirs pour atteindre les ascenseurs, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint sur ses pas après être passé devant une chambre grande ouverte. Dans la pièce se trouvait quatre personnes, dont Sulpicia, qui débranchait des appareils d'un homme âgé. Le couple au fond de la pièce, était blottit l'un contre l'autre. Le visage de la femme était strié de larmes, mais le regard de Bella se porta sur celui de Mike, qui était assis sur une chaise près du lit. Il tenait la main du vieil homme, et ses épaules tressautaient sous le poids de l'émotion. Des **_**bips **_**incessants se firent entendre, avant qu'un seul long et léger son ne retentisse, et que Sulpicia n'annonce :**

« Heure du décès ! »

**Le cœur de Bella se brisa lorsqu'elle vit Mike s'effondrer, le visage enfoui entre ses mains.**

« Mike ! » appela-t-elle.

**Il releva la tête et se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers Bella et se blottissant dans ses bras. Bella le consola et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.**

« Il est parti… » sanglota Mike.

**Au bout de dix minutes, Bella avait réussit à entraîner Mike loin de la chambre du défunt et jusqu'à la cafétéria. Elle commanda deux cafés et, attendant qu'on la serve, elle entendit la voix d'un homme dire :**

_« Callie, Callie, Callie, tu es tellement sexy. __T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin__. »_

_« Patrick t'es écœurant. » répliquant une voix de femme, que Bella reconnut._

**Bella paya ses commandes et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'infirmière qui l'avait conduise auprès de Carlisle la veille au soir.**

« J'ai déjà un petit ami. » claqua la dénommée Callie.

« Ce petit blondinet qui fait une tête d'enterrement ? » railla le dénommé Patrick qui, au grand étonnement de Bella, pointa Mike du doigt. « Je t'en prie, il a l'air d'une loque. »

**Bella interrompit la conversation en s'approchant d'eux.**

« Le garçon que tu viens de traiter de loque est un ami qui vient juste de perdre son grand-père, alors un peu de respect ou tu vas te recevoir mon café en pleine gueule. » claqua-t-elle. « Pour un interne, tu crains. »

**Et elle tourna les talons, rejoignant Mike.**

« Tiens ! » lui dit-elle en lui tendant le café.

« Merci. » dit-il. « On peut sortir ? Si je reste encore une minute dans cet hôpital, je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe. »

**Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand :**

_« Mike ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent pour voir Callie, dans sa tenue de travail rose pâle, s'approcher d'eux. Elle s'arrêta devant Mike, les yeux brillants de tristesse.**

« Je… je savais pas pour ton grand-père. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. » dit Mike.

« Tu ne m'ennuies jamais. » lui assura-t-elle.

**Bella se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit la jeune Callie se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser Mike… sur la bouche avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son amie, qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Quand ils furent hors de l'hôpital, ils s'assirent sur un banc côte à côte, leur café dans les mains.**

« Vas-y, lâche ta vanne maintenant. » dit Mike.

« Elle est mignonne. » dit Bella. « Et ce n'était pas une vanne, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Ouais, je sais. » sourit-il. « Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Mon père a été admis hier soir, il a un cancer de la peau. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Mike, peiné par cette nouvelle. « Il… il va s'en sortir ? »

« Stade 4 ! » se contenta-t-elle de rajouter.

« Ouais, il faudrait un miracle. » comprit Mike.

« C'est pour ça que je ne me voile pas la face. » dit Bella. « Je dois passer le plus de temps possible avec mon père, et en profiter. »

« Je sais par quoi tu passes, Bella. » dit Mike. « Mon grand-père a eu un cancer des poumons et il a enchaîné les chimios pendant deux ans. Il a été en rémission mais, pas longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. Ma mère n'était pas prête à le laisser partir alors elle à demandé à Sulpicia de le garder sous respirateur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Bella.

« Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir non plus, jusqu'à il y a trois mois, quand j'ai rencontré Callie. » répondit-il. « J'étais dans la chambre, et elle était nouvelle dans le service. La veille des vacances d'Halloween, elle est venue me voir dans la chambre de mon grand-père, et elle m'a dit que mon grand-père était cliniquement mort, qu'il n'était plus vraiment là. Il était vivant mais seulement grâce à son respirateur. Sulpicia est arrivée et me l'a confirmé. Ça ne servait plus à rien de garder l'espoir, il était mort, alors j'en ai parlé à ma mère mais… jusqu'à ce matin, elle ne voulait toujours pas le débrancher jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène ici et que je la secoue. Elle était incapable de prendre une décision alors je l'ai prise à sa place. Je savais que mon grand-père ne m'en voudrait pas. J'ai fais un choix, et j'ai eu le soutien de mon père. Sulpicia m'a dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision. »

« Callie n'avait pas l'air au courant. » dit Bella.

« Je ne lui ai pas dis parce que je ne veux pas la détourner de son travail. » dit Mike. « C'est une super infirmière, tu sais, et je crois que je l'aime. »

« C'est cool Mike, je suis contente pour toi, et si t'as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi. » lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule de la sienne.

« Ouais, je te retourne l'invitation. » dit-il à son tour. « Alors, toi et le prof Hale, j'ai le droit de savoir ? »

« Y a plus rien à savoir, j'ai rompu hier soir. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Si mais, j'ai peur des répercussions. Si quelqu'un de la fac l'apprenait, il pourrait se faire virer. » répondit-elle. « Et je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret et ne rien dire à Rose. Je croyais qu'elle m'en voudrait, mais elle m'a juste traité d'idiote pour ne pas être allée la voir. »

« T'as… cassée _cassée_ genre, définitivement ? » demanda Mike.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Bella. « J'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment, et à l'instant où on parle je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller alors que mon père est mourant. »

« Allez, t'as besoin d'un câlin. » sourit Mike en ouvrant le bras.

**Bella s'y blottit…**

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'on serait si proche. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Moi non plus. » s'amusa-t-il.

…

_**Année 2014 !**_

_**Campus de l'université !**_

**A son retour dans son dortoir, Bella ouvrit la porte et trouva Alice, le nez plongé dans un magasine de mode.**

« Alice Cullen qui lit un magasine. Quel choc. » railla Bella.

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice en se levant d'un bond de son lit.

**Bella se retrouva submergé par l'étreinte d'Alice.**

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui arrive à ton père. » déblatéra Alice.

« Oh, merci. » dit Bella.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Alice en s'écartant.

« Il tient le coup. » répondit Bella. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? Chimio, radiothérapie, il a eu sa première opération hier pour enlever des métas sur son foie, ça c'est bien passé… Enfin je croise les doigts. »

« Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, n'hésite pas, même si c'est pour pleurer. » lui dit Alice.

**Bella répondit d'un sourire avant de gagner son côté du dortoir et de vider sa valise.**

**Les cours reprirent le lendemain, et comme chaque lundi, la semaine débuta avec le cours d'Histoires de Jasper. Ce dernier fit son entrée et obtint tout de suite le silence et commença son cours durant deux heures. A la fin du cours, il récupéra les devoirs chacun. Bella fut la dernière.**

« J'ai appris pour ton père. » chuchota Jasper en regardant le tas de copies dans ses mains. « J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. »

« Merci. » répondit Bella sur le même ton.

« Tu me manques. » admit-il.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps » quémanda-t-elle dans un murmure qu'il entendit. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Tu viens toujours au mariage de Rose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne la laisserai jamais tomber, je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur. » répondit Bella. « Bonne journée professeur. »

« A vous aussi, Mademoiselle Swan. »

**Elle quitta l'amphi et rejoignit ses camarades pour le cours de littérature. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se mit à bâiller. Elle avait le visage fatigué, ce que remarquèrent Alice et Mike.**

« T'as besoin de dormir. » dit ce dernier.

« Je n'y arrive pas. » soupira Bella.

« Tu veux que je demande à mon père de te prescrire des… somnifères ? » lui proposa Alice.

« Non, merci mais, je gère. » dit Bella. « Je t'assure. »

« Si tu le dis. » fit Alice, alors que Demetri prit place à côté d'elle et que son père demanda le silence.

**Le mois qui passa fut très éprouvant pour Bella. Chaque jour après les cours, elle alla rendre visite à son père, qui faisait tout son possible pour tenir le choc face à tous les traitements qu'il recevait combinés aux multiples opérations et à celles qui devaient venir. Fin janvier, à la grande surprise de tous, Sue avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois. Avec toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Charlie, elle n'avait pas notifié le changement de son corps, et pourtant, elle attendait bel et bien un bébé, qui se développait normalement.**

…

_**Année 2014 !**_

_**14 février – Mariage de Rosalie et Emmett !**_

**Un peu mal à l'aise dans sa robe en forme sirène bustier rouge, Bella tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de rose rouge et blanche, et celui de Rosalie qui, face à Emmett, échangeait ses vœux. Bella sentit la main d'Alice se poser discrètement sur son bras gauche, la rassurant et surtout la relaxant. Face à elles, aux côtés d'Emmett en tant que témoin, Edward, qui avait fait le voyage depuis Harvard pour assister à l'évènement, et Jasper, qui ne quitter pas Bella des yeux. Cette dernière évitait son regard car dès qu'elle le regardait, son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite que la normale et elle rougissait instantanément. **

_« Emmett, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »_

**La voix du prêtre sortit Bella de sa léthargie et un sourire peignit son visage lorsqu'Emmett embrassa Rosalie, scellant leur union. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et les jeunes mariés, quittèrent l'église après que Rosalie eut récupéré son bouquet des mains de Bella. Rejoignant les mariés, Bella accepta le bras d'Edward.**

**La réception eut lieu dans l'immense demeure de la famille Hale, qui avait fait préparer leur plus grande salle et l'avait transformé en salle de bal. Au son d'un slow*, les jeunes mariés se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et dansèrent leur première danse devant leurs invités. Ils furent rejoints par leur témoin respectif. Alice dansa avec Jasper, et Bella avec Edward ce dont elle fut soulagée. Au milieu de la chanson, Edward demanda à Bella :**

« Comment va ton père ? Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te pose la question… »

« Il fait aller. » répondit-elle. « Merci de t'en inquiéter, ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Tu sais bien que tu comptes toujours pour moi, et quoi que t'aies besoin, tu peux m'appeler. » lui dit-il.

« Merci. » sourit-elle. « Tu me manques, ça me fait bizarre de ne plus avoir mon meilleur ami tout près de moi. »

**Il lui rendit son sourire… Du côté des deux autres témoins, Jasper ne cessait de regarder Bella, ce que remarqua Alice.**

« Arrête de la regarder. » lui chuchota Alice. « On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de se voir pousser un troisième œil. »

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher. » dit-il malgré lui.

**Alice fronça les sourcils et recula légèrement la tête pour mieux le scruter.**

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Oh c'est pas vrai. » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répéta Jasper d'une voix basse.

« Vous n'avez pas osé… » s'étrangla Alice.

**A la fin du slow, les témoins rejoignirent les invités. Un autre slow se fit entendre et Rosalie dansa avec son père, Richard, tandis qu'Emmett dansa avec sa mère, Esmé qui était bien plus petite que lui.**

**Profitant de cet instant, Alice chercha Bella et lui prit le bras avant de l'attirer loin des oreilles indiscrètes.**

« Isabella Marie Swan… » gronda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le vestibule désert de la maison. « Comment t'as pu oser me cacher ta liaison avec Jasper ? »

« Moins fort. » la supplia Bella. « Et on n'est plus ensemble alors n'en fais pas tout un plat et puis comment t'es au courant ? »

« Il n'a pas arrêté de braquer son regard sur toi pendant que tu dansais avec mon frère alors ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. » dit Alice. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? »

« Personne ne savait, ok ? » répondit Bella. « Pas même Rosalie. Je le lui ai dis le lendemain de l'hospitalisation de mon père. Je venais de rompre avec lui et j'en avais marre de lui cacher la vérité. Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé en ne te disant rien, mais je l'ai quitté. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Alice.

« Parce qu'il y a bien trop en jeu, sa carrière, mes études, et puis de toute façon avec mon père qui est malade, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à autre chose. » répondit Bella.

« D'accord je ne ferais pas de crise. » promit Alice. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es triste depuis la rentrée. »

« Alice, mon père a un cancer, évidement que je suis triste. » éclata Bella.

« Ouais ouais. » fit Alice d'un air évasif.

_« Mesdemoiselles ! »_

**Jasper se tenait à quelques pas d'elles, très élégant dans son costume blanc dont seul le noir de la cravate contrastait avec sa tenue.**

« Alice, Demetri te cherche. » lui apprit-il. « Il est en train de se faire draguer par une de mes cousines. Tu as l'autorisation de lui arracher les yeux, étant donné qu'elle a tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. »

**La réaction d'Alice fut rapide puisqu'elle quitta Bella sans mal et se hâta jusqu'à la salle de réception.**

« Il risque d'y avoir un bain de sang. » plaisanta Bella.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Jasper.

**Bella avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, triturant son collier en argent massif et fait de ****Zirconium****, cadeau de Rosalie pour ses demoiselles d'honneurs, un collier qu'elle portait elle-même. Elle resta là, silencieuse, de longues secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes, puis, elle leva les yeux et su que c'était une erreur à la seconde où elle plongea dans les prunelles de Jasper. Son cœur s'emballa, et le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour s'en détacher était de s'avancer et de le dépasser pour regagner la réception, mais il l'arrêta, un bras autour de sa taille.**

« Tu es magnifique. » lui susurra-t-il. « Je t'aime Bella, et tu me manques. »

**Elle refoula les larmes qui la guettaient et se défie de lui, rejoignant la salle de bal. Elle resta en retrait, une main sur le ventre. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Jasper, son cœur cognait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il menaçait d'exploser. C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester dans la même pièce que lui, s'en était douloureux. C'était plus facile en cours, elle se concentrait sur ce qu'il racontait en prenant des notes et elle quittait l'amphi à la hâte à la fin du cours, mais en dehors c'était plus ardu. Fermant les yeux, Bella prit une grande inspiration et attendit que les battements de son cœur ne reprennent un rythme normal. Quand ce fut le cas, elle rouvrit les yeux et au même moment, un serveur passa devant elle avec dans les mains un plateau contenant des flûtes de champagnes. Elle s'empara d'une flûte et la porta à sa bouche. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré et les bulles lui taquinèrent le palet. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'embrumer l'esprit pour ne plus penser à une certaine personne. Bella but son champagne d'une seule traite, rejetant la tête en arrière quand elle en avala le contenu. **

_« Quelle descente ! »_

**Bella posa son verre vide sur la table près d'elle, et fixa son regard sur Rosalie.**

« Par pitié change-moi les idées ou je craque. » quémanda Bella.

**Rosalie lui tendit les deux mains, que Bella prit et elle se retrouva entraînée sur la piste de danse. Bella ne quitta pas sa meilleure amie de la soirée. Même au dîner, elle était assise à ses côtés. A un moment, la mère de Rosalie se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et annonça :**

« J'espère que vous passer toutes et tous une excellente soirée, et je tiens à dire à ma chère fille à quel point je suis fière d'elle. Emmett saura prendre soin d'elle comme la princesse qu'elle est. Je pourrais m'étaler et dire à quel point ma fille est merveilleuse, mais ça tout le monde le sait, et mon gendre sait aussi qu'il doit continuer à prendre soin de ma petite perle, sinon il aura affaire à moi. »

**Nancy sourit, et Emmett se contenta de lui envoyer un baiser de la main. Madame Hale leva son verre de champagne.**

« A Rose et Emmett ! »

« A Rose et Emmett ! » furent répétés en masse.

**Bella préféra déposer son verre de champagne et boire une gorgée d'eau. **

**Il était une heure du matin quand Bella, qui avait attrapé le bouquet, prit congé auprès de sa meilleure amie.**

« Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de la soirée. » dit Rosalie.

« Je sais. » dit Bella.

**Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant la villa des Hale, près de la voiture de Bella. **

« Tu devrais lui donner une chance, Bella » lui conseilla Rosalie. « Ça ne sert à rien de vous faire souffrir. »

« J'en ai envie, Rose mais, les choses sont trop compliqués en ce moment, et avec la maladie de mon père ça n'arrange rien. » dit Bella.

« Je sais bien, et je ne veux pas te pousser à faire une chose que tu ne veux pas, mais ce serait tellement dommage, pour vous deux. » dit Rosalie, en souriant tristement.

« Profite de ta lune de miel et on en reparlera à ton retour. » lui dit Bella, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Compte sur moi ! » dit Rosalie.

…

_**Hôpital universitaire de Seattle !**_

**Quand Bella entra dans la chambre de son père, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et décida finalement de ne pas le déranger. Charlie, toujours relié à des fils et à un respirateur, dormait du sommeil du juste. L'enchaînement des traitements et des opérations le fatiguaient plus que de raison et il passait la plupart du temps à dormir. Sur un lit non loin du sien, Sue était endormi sur le dos, une main sur son ventre arrondi. Dans quelques mois, Bella allait être une grande sœur, et elle était impatiente. Elle savait surtout que si son père ne survivait pas, elle devrait être très présente auprès de Sue. Heureusement qu'il y avait Leah et Seth.**

_« Tout va bien ? »_

**Bella sortit de ses pensées et regarda à côté d'elle. Elle reconnu Callie, la petite amie de Mike.**

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Vous pleurez ! » répondit Callie.

**Bella écrasa les larmes de son visage.**

« Comment va-t-il, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours pareil. » répondit Callie. « Il supporte plutôt bien le traitement mais ce n'est jamais une science exacte. Tout peut arriver. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Bella. « Je me suis fais une idée si… s'il ne résistait pas. »

« Vous êtes très courageuse. » dit Callie.

« Il le faut bien. » dit Bella.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. » lui suggéra Callie. « D'après Mike, les partiels approchent très vite. »

« Ouais, s'il n'y avait que les partiels qui m'inquiétaient. » marmonna Bella.

**Elle détourna la tête de son père endormi et regarda Callie.**

« Mike est quelqu'un de bien, et c'est mon ami alors, ne vous manquez pas avec lui. » la prévint Bella, sans aucune menace dans la voix.

« Et vous prenez soin de vous. » lui retourna la jeune infirmière en souriant. « Je vous appellerais s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. »

« Merci ! » sourit Bella.

**Après un dernier coup d'œil à son père et sa belle-mère, Bella quitta l'hôpital et regagna l'université.**

…

_**Année 2014 !**_

_**Bibliothèque municipale !**_

**Assise à une table entourée de livres empruntés ou lui appartenant, Bella avait le nez plongé dans ces ouvrages. A quelques semaines des premiers partiels, elle avait préféré s'éloigner de l'université pour une journée. C'était un samedi pluvieux, et d'où elle se trouvait, Bella pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder à l'extérieur. Les joies d'habiter dans une grande ville comme Seattle, une ville pluvieuse même en plein mois d'avril. Bella éternua et ferma les yeux. La prochaine fois qu'elle passerait voir son père à l'hôpital elle demanderait à voir Carlisle. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Quelqu'un s'asseya à côté d'elle, et un frisson la parcouru. Pas à cause du froid, non, la bibliothèque était chauffée raisonnablement. Un frisson qu'elle ne ressentait qu'en présence d'une seule personne. Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche. C'était bien lui.**

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? »

« C'est Alice qui me l'a dit. » répondit-il.

« Je vais la tuer. » grommela Bella.

« Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir. » dit-il.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais ça fait déjà quatre mos. » dit-il. « Combien de temps il te faut pour prendre une décision ? »

« J'en sais rien. » martela-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Pour l'instant je pense à mon père et au fait que je peux le perdre à n'importe quel moment. J'ai mes partiels dans quelques semaines et tu sais très bien que je ne dois pas me détourner de mes études. »

« Et nous dans cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jasper… » souffla Bella.

« Je t'aime, Bella. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu as rompu d'accord mais, tu as pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. »

« Non c'est faux. » réfuta-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous découvre. Tant que je suis encore à l'université, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, même si je t'aime. »

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il. « Dans deux mois voire trois tu auras été diplômée, et je ne serai plus ton professeur. On pourra faire ce qu'on voudra. »

« Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? » demanda Bella. « J'ai besoin de temps, et si tu ne cesses de venir me voir je n'arriverais jamais à avoir les idées claires. S'il te plaît ! »

**Son regard était suppliant. Jasper s'y perdit et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il resta assis, à la contempler d'un air tout aussi suppliant que le sien mais Bella n'en démordit pas. Elle était bien décidée à lui tenir tête, et surtout à tenir tête à son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle résiste, même si elle avait envie plus que tout de se blottir contre lui, mais elle se devait d'être raisonnable. Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire changer d'avis, Jasper se leva de sa chaise, ce qui soulagea Bella. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son travail, quand un effleurement sur sa joue lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau seul. Elle lâcha son stylo et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul et il le savait. C'était de plus en plus dur pour elle de résister lorsqu'il était dans les parages, alors pourquoi sa colocataire la jetait-elle dans la fosse aux lions ?**

_**Campus universitaire !**_

**De retour dans son dortoir, Bella referma la porte tellement fort qu'Alice sursauta, alors qu'elle avait le nez sur son ordinateur.**

« Hey, t'es folle j'ai failli avoir une attaque. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'as dis à Jasper que j'étais à la bibliothèque ? » claqua Bella.

« Il voulait savoir où t'étais. » répondit simplement Alice.

« Il est venu me voir, et je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne pas t'en mêler. » dit Bella.

« En quoi je me suis mêlé ? » demanda Alice.

« En lui disant où je me trouvais. » répondit Bella. « J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que ma stupide peine de coeur. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié mon père est sur le point de mourir alors je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder sur ma vie amoureuse, et à l'avenir tu t'abstiendras de dire à qui que ce soit où je me trouve quand je te demande quelque chose de simple. »

**Et elle ressortit de la chambre en s'apprêtant à claquer la porte, quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa parka. C'était un texto de sa belle-mère. Un texto simple et clair…**

'_**Emergency, NOW.' **_(Urgences, MAINTENANT)

**Le cœur de Bella se serra. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle s'empara de ses clés et ressortit à toute vitesse. En chemin, elle tomba sur des étudiants qui traînaient dans les couloirs…**

« Poussez-vous. » s'écria-t-elle.

**Arrivant au parking, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et se dépêcha de démarrer. La pluie avait cessée et les routes furent plus facilement praticables. Elle tenta de maîtriser les palpitations de son cœur, en vain. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Il était arrivée un malheur, elle en était persuadé alors, quand elle entra dans les urgences, elle n'attendit rien du tout et prit l'ascenseur. Dans le couloir qui la menait vers son père, Bella ressentit un vertige l'envahir mais elle tint bon et marcha droit devant elle. Sa belle-mère était en vue, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la chambre, le visage strié de larmes, une main devant la bouche et une autre sur son ventre. Elle était entourée par ses enfants, Seth et Leah, qui étaient tout aussi désemparés que leur mère. Bella avança et s'agrippa au bras de sa demi-sœur… En jetant un œil dans la chambre, l'horreur de la situation la frappa, et seul un bruit et strident retentit dans sa tête.**

_« Arrêtez, c'est finit ! »_

_**Sulpicia déposa les palettes à contrecoeur. Dix minutes qu'ils n'avaient cessés de tenter de réanimer et de faire repartir le cœur de Charlie, en vain.**_

_« Heure du décès… »_

**Bella s'effondra contre le mur du couloir et se laissa tomber par terre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, déchiré par l'annonce… Son père était mort. Après des semaines, des mois à lutter contre la maladie, il était mort. Cette satané de maladie avait réussi à lui enlever la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle. Il était son pilier, son confident… Il était tout et aujourd'hui il n'était plus. Elle se retrouvait seule. Elle ne sentit même pas les bras de sa sœur s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle ne sentait rien d'autre que de la douleur et un vide immense qui se forma dans son cœur. **

_**Clac !**_

**C'était le bruit qu'avait fait la main de Rosalie contre la joue de Bella. Cette dernière reprit ses esprits et finit par sentir l'irritation sur sa joue.**

« Aïe, ça fait mal. » se plaignit-elle en se touchant la joue.

« Tant mieux, au moins ça t'a ramené parmi nous. » claqua Rosalie.

« T'es là depuis quand ? » demanda Bella, qui essuya ses yeux.

« Depuis vingt minutes. » répondit Rosalie. « Ça fait environs une heure que Leah essaie d'attirer ton attention mais sans succès. »

**Bella leva les yeux sur Leah. Elle était debout, et elle regardait Bella avec peine. Bella se leva et prit Leah dans ses bras. **

« Désolé. » dit Bella.

**Les bras de Leah se resserrèrent autour d'elle, et les deux sœurs fondirent en larmes. **

**Les heures passèrent. Sue avait été examinée par Carlisle après avoir fait un malaise, mais le bébé n'avait rien. C'était tout simplement dû au choc mais elle devait rester à l'hôpital en observation. Bella resta quelques minutes auprès de sa belle-mère, avant de repartir pour l'université, accompagnée par Rosalie.**

« Tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va aller. » lui assura Bella. « Je vais prendre mon temps. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ma chérie. » dit Rosalie. « Tu veux venir passer le reste du week-end à la maison ? »

« Faut que j'étudie. » dit Bella en secouant la tête. « Faut que je reste occupé ou je risque de m'effondrer. »

« T'as le droit de craquer, Bella. » lui dit Rosalie.

**Bella soupira. Avant de monter dans sa voiture, elle regarda Rosalie…**

« Merci d'être venu… même si c'était pour me gifler. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais c'était la seule solution. » s'excusa Rosalie.

**Elles se prirent dans les bras et Bella finit par rentrer à l'université. **

**Une fois sur le parking, elle coupa le moteur, défit sa ceinture mais ne quitta pas l'habitacle. Le froid réussit à s'infiltrer dans la voiture, lui mordillant la peau. Des fines gouttes de pluies tapèrent sur le pare-brise, mais Bella ne broncha pas. Elle revit les dernières heures. Son engueulade avec Alice lui semblait désormais tellement factice, tellement banale qu'elle en pleura. La réalité la frappa à nouveau alors qu'elle était loin de l'hôpital. Son cœur, sa tête, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. C'est comme si une partie d'elle-même était morte, anéantie. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et sa respiration s'altéra. Elle mit de longues minutes à retrouver une respiration normale. Quand la fatigue se fit ressentir, elle se décida à sortir de sa voiture. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du campus vide et sans bruit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les dortoirs, ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall et elle avança tout droit, tournant là où il fallait. Quand elle arriva à son dortoir, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure mais elle se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas fermée. En ouvrant, la lumière l'aveugla et elle plissa des yeux. Elle enleva sa parka et la jeta sur la chaise, avant de s'allonger sur son lit.**

_« Bella ! »_

« Quoi ? »

« _T'es toujours fâché ? »_

« Non ! »

**Mais la voix de Bella s'était serrée et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Alice fit le tour de son lit et s'assit sur le matelas.**

« Il est mort… » s'étrangla Bella. « Il est mort. »

**Alice comprit aussitôt, et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elle pleura à son tour. Elle aussi avait connu Charlie et l'appréciait pour l'homme qu'il était.**

**Le lendemain, dimanche, Bella eut du mal à quitter son lit. A midi, elle finit par s'en extirper pour aller prendre une douche. Elle y resta plus longtemps que d'habitude et s'habilla d'un survêtement. Elle fit l'impasse sur son petit-déjeuner et alla directement à la bibliothèque du campus. Si la nouvelle de la mort de son père s'était répandue, lieutenant de police très respecté et connu des gens de cette ville, alors Bella n'avait pas envie de subir tous les murmures et tous les regards compatissants qui s'annonçaient. Une fois assise à une table et les bouquins ouverts, Bella brancha son I-Pod et lança la musique, mettant le plus fort possible. Elle ignora les gargouillis de son ventre et se remit au travail, préférant noyer son chagrin dans les études. Elle aurait tout le loisir de pleurer son père le jour de l'enterrement. Pour l'heure, elle avait des devoirs importants à faire… Personne ne vint la voir pour la dissuader de lâcher du leste. Non, Mike se contenta de la trouver et de lui donner des barres de céréales et une bouteille d'eau, servit d'un clin d'œil avant que lui-même ne s'asseye à la table pour étudier à son tour.**

…

_**Année 2014 !**_

_**Jour de l'enterrement !**_

**Assise à la cafétéria, Bella grignotait une part de pizza sans vraiment avoir d'appétit. Elle avait été dispensé de cours, tout comme l'était certains de ces camarades, comme Alice, Demetri, Jane, Mike. Tous connaissaient le père de Bella et voulaient être présent en ce jour spécial et sombre. Mais Bella se trouvait seule à la cafétéria vide d'élèves. Ils étaient tous en cours. Ils allaient bientôt en sortir, alors Bella, qui avait un nœud à l'estomac, débarrassa son plateau et quitta le self. La sonnerie retentit mais, quand elle voulut gagner le parking, elle fut stoppée.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

« Jessica laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait. » dit Bella, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

« Non. » répondit Jessica. Tu vois, ça fait des mois que j'essaie de savoir ce que Mike peut te trouver. »

**Les élèves commençaient à affluer dans les couloirs, et certains jetaient des coups d'œil aux deux jeunes filles. Certains s'arrêtaient même pour mieux voir la scène.**

« Alors, vous couchez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Jessica.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Bella. « Je ne sors pas avec Mike… »

« Menteuse. » claqua Jessica. « Du jour au lendemain il me laisse tomber et il devient ami avec toi et ta bande de ploucs. »

**Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle haussait la voix, ce qui attira toute l'attention des élèves sur eux. Plus un seul bruit ne fut autour d'elles. **

« S'il te plaît, Jessica, pas aujourd'hui. » quémanda Bella.

« Aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain ça ne change rien tu vas me le payer. » la prévint Jessica. « Dis-moi depuis quand tu couches avec Mike. »

« Je ne suis pas avec lui. » réfuta Bella.

« Menteuse. » rétorqua Jessica.

**Et elle accompagna sa remarque d'une claque dont le bruit résonna tout autour d'eux. Bella sentit ses yeux piquer, pas sous le coup de la colère mais de l'humiliation qu'elle subissait. Tous les élèves avaient le regard rivés sur elles, et surtout sur **_**elle**_**. Jessica vit quelqu'un passer à côté d'elle avec un gobelet de soda. Elle le lui arracha des mains et le jeta sur Bella… ou plutôt sur sa robe noire. Sa bouche formant un **_**O**_**, Bella laissa couler de petites larmes sur ses joues.**

« Oooh, elle pleure parce que j'ai gâché sa robe. » minauda Jessica. « Je t'ai rendu service, elle ne te va pas si bien que ça. »

**Bella ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pu faire était de constater que les élèves la regardaient, elle, l'intello du campus, la fille qui suivait deux filière différentes à la fois. Elle remarqua un élève de première année qui braqua l'appareil photo de son portable sur elle et la prit en photo. **

« La prochaine fois que tu veux piquer mon copain, fais attention. » claqua Jessica.

**Bella ne bougeait toujours pas. Son cœur était déjà en miette, mais là, c'est sa vie qui l'était. Silencieusement, elle pleurait toujours. Son maquillage commençait à couler sur son visage, ce qui fit rire Jessica, fière d'elle.**

« Pauvre petite Bella, l'intello de service qui a fait l'effort de mettre une jolie robe noire. » fit Jessica. « T'as bien fais de mettre cette couleur, parce que la prochaine fois que tu me provoques je t'enterre moi-même. »

**Alice et Demetri arrivèrent, et virent avec horreur la scène. **

« Mon Dieu, Bella ! » s'effara Alice, en rejoignant son amie.

**Elle était aussi vêtue d'une robe noire mi-longue. Demetri portait un costume deux-pièces noirs. Mike, vêtue de la même façon, arriva à côté de lui.**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

**Demetri empoigna un élève de première année à côté de lui et demanda d'une voix grave :**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Euh… Jessica a… agressé Bella… » commença-t-il en bredouillant.

**Il lui déblatéra toute l'histoire, puis Demetri le lâcha et dit d'une voix forte :**

« Si je vois une seule photo sur internet je vous retrouverais et je vous fais virer sur le champ. »

**Mike serra le poing et empoigna Jessica par le bras tellement fort qu'elle se plaignit.**

« Hey, lâche-moi tu me fais mal. »

« Bella est déjà assez malheureuse comme ça, et toi t'en rajoute. » cingla Mike.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Jessica. « Et puis pourquoi t'es habillé en noir toi aussi ? Tu vas à un enterrement ou quoi ? »

« Oui. » répliqua Mike. « Elle enterre son père aujourd'hui, et toi tu l'humilies devant tout le monde. Si tu t'approches encore une fois de Bella, tu le regretteras. »

**Tout le monde avait entendu. Les plus jeunes étudiants, ceux qui avaient prit les photos et enregistraient la scène, effacèrent le tout, surtout parce qu'ils savaient que Demetri était le neveu du doyen de l'université. Alice entraîna Bella jusqu'au dortoir et l'aida à se changer.**

…

**Après l'enterrement, Bella ne rentra pas à l'université. Elle passa la soirée chez elle, en compagnie de sa famille restante. Sue était la plus épuisée, à cause de sa grossesse et elle dû se résigner à aller se coucher. Leah et Bella mirent de l'ordre dans la maison, et à vingt-deux heures, la jeune fille serra sa sœur et son frère dans les bras et s'en alla. Elle roula une longue heure avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment en particulier. Elle avait prit sa décision. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, prit un ascenseur et frappa à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit !**

« Bella ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

« Si tu m'aimes assez pour m'attendre à la sortie de la fac, alors on se donnera une vraie chance. C'est promis. »

**Là elle s'avança, posa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle y mit fin trop rapidement, mais il sourit malgré tout. Bella s'éloigna, reprit l'ascenseur et retourna à l'université.**

**De son côté, Jasper resta debout, le dos contre sa porte. Le cœur palpitant, il sourit, pour la première fois depuis des mois. **

…

**Les semaines qui séparèrent Bella de ses examens finaux approchaient à une vitesse folle. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le matin, elle se levait, se lavait, déjeunait et partait en cours. Elle étudiait dès que la journée était finit. Le week-end, elle prenait ses affaires et rentraient chez elle, quand un jour de mai, la petite Charlotte Swan montra le bout de son nez. A partir de ce jour, Bella passait toutes ses soirées auprès de sa famille, quitte à étudier et à réviser avec son frère. Elle en profitait aussi pour faire réviser Seth, qui passait son bac en même temps que Bella passait ses partiels. Il avait obtenu une bourse sportive pour l'université, la même que Bella, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir ses examens. **

**Un jour, alors que Bella surveillait sa petite sœur, endormit dans son berceau, Leah entra en frappant doucement à l'encadrement de la chambre d'enfant.**

« Salut ! » dit Bella en levant les yeux de son livre d'Histoires. « T'es pas au travail. »

« C'est ma pause. » répondit Leah. « On révise ? »

« Il le faut bien. » dit Bella.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une grande sœur ? » demanda Leah.

« Je le suis déjà, avec toi et Seth. » répondit Bella en souriant.

**Leah lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bella. Sue avait fait installer un canapé assez grand pour deux personnes dans la chambre de la petite Charlotte. Bella changea de position, dos contre le bras du fauteuil et passa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Leah, qui posa un bras dessus.**

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton prof sexy et grand frère de ta meilleure amie ? » demanda Leah, qui savait tout de la liaison entre sa sœur et Jasper.

« Nulle part. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi tu ne te remets avec lui maintenant ? » voulut savoir Leah. « C'est trop bête d'attendre la fin de tes études alors que tu l'aimes. »

« C'est compliqué, Lee. » soupira Bella.

« Au contraire, c'est simple comme bonjour, mais c'est toi qui complique les choses. » lui dit Leah.

« Peut-être. » fit Bella.

« Je n'aime pas de te voir souffrir. » dit Leah, tristement. « Déjà que je me retiens pour ne pas débarquer à la fac et démolir cette peste de Jessica… »

« Rosalie aussi meurt d'envie de lui péter les dents. » dit Bella.

« Promets-moi que si jamais elle te fait chier, tu m'appelles. » insista Leah.

« D'accord. » pouffa Bella.

…

**L'université toucha à sa fin pour les dernières années. Bella, Demetri, Mike, Alice et leurs amis obtinrent leurs diplômes… sauf Jessica qui redoubla !**

**Le jour de la remise des diplômes, deux jours après celle de Seth, dans le plus grand amphithéâtre de l'université conçu pour les remises de diplômes, élèves et parents se trouvaient là. Les diplômés portaient une toge verte sombre et un chapeau de la même couleur, avec la ficelle jaune. Marcus, qui était l'un des membres du comité de direction de la fac, appela les élèves un par un et leur donna leur diplôme…**

« Alice Cullen ! » appela-t-il. « Qui obtient la mention _Bien_. »

**Du haut de son 1m57, Alice grimpa sur l'estrade tandis que parmi les membres de sa famille, tous l'applaudirent bruyamment. Marcus lui tendit son diplôme, et belle-fille et beau-père échangèrent un sourire.**

« Mike Newton, qui obtient également la mention _Bien _! » appela Marcus.

**Callie était dans les gradins et applaudissait le jeune homme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore quand Marcus n'appela nulle autre que son fils :**

« Avec la mention _Très Bien_, j'appelle mon fils, Demetri Volturi ! »

**Père et fils se serrèrent la main, alors que le frère aîné de Demetri était aussi dans les gradins. Enfin, il appela la dernière étudiante.**

« Elle est l'élève la plus brillante de sa promo, avec pas moins de deux diplômes de décrochés. » annonça Marcus. « Une licence de bibliothécaire et une maitrise en Histoires de l'Art, j'appelle la Major de sa promotion, avec une mention _Très Bien_ et les félicitations du jury, Isabella Swan ! »

**Les applaudissements redoublèrent et l'amphithéâtre en trembla presque. Dans les gradins, Leah, Seth et Sue, qui tenait la petite Charlotte dans ses bras, applaudissaient et criaient aussi fort que possible, accompagnés par Rosalie. Bella prit son diplôme et se plaça sur l'estrade devant toute sa promotion et prononça son discours…**

**Plus tard, dans les couloirs de l'université, Bella enleva chapeau et toge, révélant une longue robe beige qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Elle n'avait pas protesté quand Alice lui avait acheté cette robe, qui n'avait qu'une seule bretelle sur l'épaule gauche. Des ballerines de la même couleur aux pieds, Bella regarda ses deux diplômes qu'elle avait entre les mains. Ça y est, une époque venait de s'achever. Quatre des meilleures années de sa vie s'étaient passés dans l'enceinte de cette université.**

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle leva les yeux et vit Alice, Demetri et Mike s'approcher vers elle.**

« On n'attend plus que toi. » lui dit Alice.

« Euh, je ne sais pas si je vais venir à la fête. » dit Bella.

« S'il te plaît Bella. » la supplia Alice. « Même si tu ne restes qu'une heure, viens. »

**Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui fit ses yeux de cockers, auquel personne, pas même Demetri, ne pouvait résister. Bella céda.**

« D'accord, mais je vous rejoindrais là-bas. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu voir sa fille être diplômée. »

**Alice prit Bella dans ses bras, comprenant qu'elle avait décidée de faire un tour au cimetière. Vint le tour de Demetri et Mike.**

« Ne nous pose pas de lapin. » le prévint ce dernier.

« Avec Alice y a pas intérêt. » plaisanta Bella.

**Quand elle fut seule, Bella s'empara de ses affaires et marcha dans les couloirs de l'université, jusqu'à atterrir devant l'amphi d'Histoires. Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle entra dans l'amphi et s'assis sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé tout au long de l'année. Elle avait aussi une décision à prendre concernant une certaine personne. Elle lui avait dit qu'à la fin de ses études, elle leur donnerait une chance. Elle **_**lui**_** donnerait une chance. Elle le voulait vraiment…**

_« Bella ? »_

**Bella porta son regard sur la droite et vit Marcus.**

« Quoi ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu n'es pas à la fête des diplômés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais y aller, mais pas tout de suite. » répondit-elle.

« Tu m'as l'air… préoccupé. » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Un peu. » admit-elle.

« Est-ce… à cause du Professeur Hale ? » demanda-t-il.

**Bella leva aussitôt la tête et sentit son cœur s'affoler. **

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Vous… vous… co… Comment ? »

« Demetri est venu me parler. » lui dit-il. « Mais rassure-toi il ne m'a rien dit il voulait juste savoir si une élève risquait le renvoi à cause d'une plausible histoire avec un professeur. »

« Il… Il me l'a jamais dit. » dit-elle confuse.

« Il pensait que tu lui en voudrais pour être venu m'en parler. » dit Marcus. « Bella, si Demetri n'était pas venu me parler, jamais je n'aurais soupçonné quoi que ce soit entre toi et Jasper, et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver, hein ? Tu es une adulte, et on sait bien tous les deux que tu n'as pas besoin des faveurs d'un professeur pour avoir une bonne note. »

**Bella sourit à cette remarque.**

« S'il ne t'à forcé en rien dans cette histoire, alors ni toi ni lui ne risquiez quoi que ce soit. » poursuivit-il. « Et vous vous connaissiez avant même qu'il ne soit ton prof. »

« D'autres… personnes le savent ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, rassure-toi. » répondit-il en souriant. « Maintenant sortez de cette université Mademoiselle Swan, avant de prendre racine. »

**Bella ria doucement, alors que Marcus sortit de l'amphi. Bella attendit quelques minutes avant de l'imiter et de quitter l'université. Grimpant dans sa voiture, elle fila sur les routes qui étaient étonnamment fluide pour un mardi après-midi. Elle mit une demi-heure pour gagner le cimetière. Un bouquet de Lys entre les mains, Bella longea les tombes jusqu'à trouver celle de son père. Posant le bouquet devant la pierre tombale, Bella resta debout.**

« Salut papa. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. J'ai survécu à ma dernière année de fac, et j'ai obtenu mes deux diplômes. Il manquait plus que toi, mais quand je regarde Charlotte, j'ai l'impression de te voir. Je te promets de prendre soin d'eux, de ma petite sœur, de Sue, de Leah et de Seth. Après tout, je suis l'aînée, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur eux… Et je te promets de faire ce que tu m'as dis. Je ne le laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts alors que je l'aime, c'est promis. »

**Cinq minutes passèrent avant que Bella n'efface les larmes sur ses joues. Elle se décida à quitter le cimetière et à rejoindre la petite fête de diplômé organisé par Alice chez les Cullen. Elle resta plus longtemps que de raisons, avant qu'elle ne décide de partir. Il était minuit quand elle prit le volant de sa Buick. **

…

_**Appartement de Jasper !**_

**Sortant de la douche, une serviette de bain enroulé autour de la taille, Jasper regagna sa chambre. Il enfila qu'un simple jogging et préféra rester torse nu. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans son appartement pour se le permettre. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Minuit. Il avait traîné en rentrant de l'université. Il avait mit de l'ordre dans sa paperasse, il avait mangé, mit un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement et il avait traîné une longue heure sous le jet d'eau. Il avait finit sa douche à l'eau froide à force d'avoir utilisé le ballon d'eau chaude. **

**La longue journée qu'il venait de passer l'avait achevé autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il avait assisté à la remise de diplômes des étudiants, de Bella surtout. Elle était belle, très belle dans sa toge de cérémonie, et son discours était beau, mais Jasper était partit à la première occasion. Il avait eu envie de retrouver Bella, de l'attirer dans un endroit désert et de l'embrasser mais c'était à elle de venir le voir. Après tout, c'est elle qui prendrait la décision qui changerait leur vie, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir attendre mais il n'avait pas le choix, bien que son cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour à force d'être loin d'elle. Il décida de se mettre au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, quand on frappa et sonna à sa porte. **

« Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ? » psalmodia-t-il à voix haute.

**Il écrasa un bâillement de sa main tout en descendant les escaliers et atterrir à la porte. Il déverrouilla loquet et verrou puis, ouvrit la porte et il se figea. **

« Bella ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais qu'il est tard… »

« Entre ! » dit-il en s'écartant. « Tu ne me déranges pas. »

**Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Jasper referma la porte derrière lui… et la verrouilla, par précaution. Quand il se retourna, Bella était face à lui, et elle le dévisageait, ou plutôt elle dévisageait son torse nu avant de revenir à son visage.**

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Bella je t'aime. » déclara-t-il aussitôt.

« Autant qu'avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien n'a changé. » affirma-t-il.

« Pareil pour moi. » répondit-elle.

**Elle lui tendit une main. Il y glissa la sienne. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de l'appartement. Arrivée dans la chambre, Jasper ne tint plus et tira Bella contre lui. Leurs corps se touchaient mais étaient séparés par la veste qu'elle portait. Doucement, Bella l'enleva et révéla sa longue robe beige.**

« Je… j'ai très envie de toi. » dit Jasper.

« J'en ai envie aussi. » dit Bella. « Mais j'ai eu personne depuis quatre ans… »

« On a toute la nuit pour ça. » chuchota Jasper. « Pour l'instant, laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

**Il la contempla, plongea son regard dans le sien puis sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Des lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter à nouveau. Il les caressa du bout des doigts puis, glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue. Bella brûlait d'impatience qu'il ne l'embrasse et il semblait la taquiner, quand enfin, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Bella entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser s'approfondit, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules larges, et que celles de Jasper glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille cachée par sa robe. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent et ce fut suffisant pour faire grimper leur désir. Bella se colla contre lui et fourragea ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Jasper se laissa guider par son désir et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant gémir Bella, mais le besoin d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent s'écarter. D'un geste fluide, Jasper défit la fermeture éclaire de la robe, et le vêtement tomba par terre. Bella l'enjamba, agrippa les mains de Jasper et le tira jusqu'à elle. Lui en simple jogging, elle en sous-vêtements couleur chair. Ils se faisaient face mais lorsque les jambes de Bella touchèrent la surface du lit, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et enleva la pince qui retenait son chignon. Ses cheveux retombèrent en cascade dans son dos, et elle laissa la pince tomber au sol.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » souffla Jasper.

« Merci. » rougit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il aurait tout le loisir d'être tendre mais pour l'instant, il avait envie de sentir la saveur de sa langue, alors il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il la souleva, elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui et il grimpa sur le lit, les allongea sans rompre le baiser. C'est une fois de plus le manque d'air qui les sépara. Il redressa légèrement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres :**

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

**Bella gloussa malgré elle avant de répondre :**

« Je t'aime, et je suis désolé pour t'avoir fait souffrir. »

« On a souffert tous les deux. » dit-il. « Et je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussés à rompre, mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois. »

« C'est promis. » dit-elle.

**Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, avant de faire ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de la jeune femme. Il bascula ses lèvres dans son cou, cajolant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à sa clavicule. Bella ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation perdue. Elle pouvait sentir la bouche de Jasper parcourir tout son corps, alors qu'il n'embrassa que son cou, puis il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, masquée par un soutien-gorge sans bretelle couleur chair. Il ne fit rien et fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son ventre puis ses jambes. Il les parcourut de sa bouche, de ses doigts… Les embrassant, les caressant sans en perdre une seule miette. A mesure qu'il parcourait son corps il pouvait ressentir ses propres pulsions s'emparer de son être, et bien plus bas. Il remonta le long du corps de Bella et l'embrassa pleinement. Bella remonta ses jambes et les encercla autour de la taille de son amant, qui se colla un peu plus contre elle. Sans maladresse, Bella réussit à inverser leur place, se retrouvant au-dessus de Jasper.**

**Ses mains tremblaient mais elle cacha ses tremblements en parcourant à son tour le corps du jeune homme, laissant son désir transpirer sur sa raison. Elle avait imaginé ce scénario des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, allant même jusqu'à en rêver la nuit. Elle devait simplement retrouver ses automatismes qu'elle avait eus autrefois avec son premier petit ami. Avec Edward. Mais c'était un autre homme à présent. Jasper pouvait se montrer à la fois gentleman et frivole. Elle traça ses abdos du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente le besoin de l'embrasser. Bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps, bras enchevêtrés, Jasper les fit rouler et se trouva à nouveau au-dessus. Il caressa ses jambes avec ardeur, quand Bella se redressa, rompant leur baiser. Il la regarda passer les bras derrière son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge, dévoilant enfin sa poitrine dans toute sa splendeur. **

« Bella, tu es magnifique. » souffla-t-il.

« Fais-moi l'amour Jasper. » quémanda-t-elle. « Maintenant ! »

**Il plongea un bras vers sa table de nuit et sortit du tiroir un préservatif. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, et Bella profita que Jasper, qui s'était débarrassé de son jogging, était occupé à mettre le préservatif pour enlever son dernier rempart. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. **

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il était allongé sur elle.

« Plus que sûre. » répondit-elle.

**Les boucles blondes de Jasper lui recouvrirent le visage. Bella y glissa ses doigts et les ramena en arrière, attirant par la suite le visage de Jasper au sien et l'embrassa. Ce dernier en profita. Il commença à entrer en elle, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre. Il reprit ses pénétrations et finit par buter au fond de son ventre. Bella se moqua de la douleur. Elle n'était plus vierge, et cette douleur était infime, il fallait juste qu'elle se réadapte. Ses bras glissèrent sous les épaules de Jasper, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui et il comprit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il devait faire. L'embrassant, il bougea ses hanches, pénétrant au plus profond d'elle-même à chaque mouvement de hanches. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadées à mesure qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se trouver. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et les gémissements, les sons rauques se répercutèrent dans toute la chambre. Bella se cambra et plaqua ses mains contre le matelas. Jasper glissa ses doigts jusqu'aux siens et s'en empara, les entrelaçant, puis, enfoui son visage dans son cou sans cesser ses coups de reins. L'extase était à son comble et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se séparer, mais la jouissance les frappa, tel un tsunami. Le souffle court, Jasper nicha son nez derrière l'oreille de Bella, puis traça une ligne jusqu'à sa joue. **

**Ouvrant les yeux, Bella souriait et capta le regard de Jasper. Il s'était retiré d'elle mais il n'avait pas ôté son bras de son corps.**

« Salut ! » sourit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit-il en lui retournant le sourire.

**Allongés l'un face à l'autre, ils se souriaient sans s'en empêcher. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et ils s'endormirent dans cette position, sans se défaire de ce sourire béat et comblé qui s'affichait sur leur visage !**

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaaam :) Alors, après toutes ces longue semaines d'attente, que pensez-vous de cet O.S ?<p>

Je vous dis à très vite, et surtout merciiii d'avoir été aussi patient !

Aurélie !


End file.
